Castanet High School
by 00Spirited Away00
Summary: Hikari just moved to Castanet town to go to High school. She isn't thrilled at first but later gains new friends, goes on some fun adventures, and even a relationship that she thought would never happen. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1: New faces

**Hello! I thought the whole high school thing would be perfect for Harvest moon. This IS a GillxHikari Fanfiction! Enjoy.**

**-00Spirited Away00**

The wind blew gently as I looked at the school in awe. My old school was never as big as this one. My name is Hikari Higurashi, I had just moved to Castanet Island to live with my brother who was now out of school to work at the farm where we lived. I wanted to help my brother but I had to finish my last year of school, which I didn't find very pleasing. I had to leave my friends who threw me a party the day before I left. I had two weeks left before the end of the school year so to me it was a lovely time to go to a new school. I begged my brother to skip the last two weeks but he told me that I needed to check out the school and get used to it. I sighed quietly and walked toward the building. When I walked into the office, I noticed no one was at the school yet. Guess that was what I got for listening to my brother. I went over to the main desk and saw a girl probably around my brother's age sitting at the desk. Her hair was brown and her bangs were parted at one side, she wore what looked like a maid outfit. She looked up at me with big brown eyes and smiled.

"Hello. You're the new girl right."

I smiled "Yes."

"Good. Its nice to see a new face around waffle island. Let me look for your schedule."

She got up and walked to the back of the room. I waited quietly, I heard footsteps coming out of a different room, I guy around my age walked out of one of the back rooms, he walked over to a desk and looked threw some papers without even noticing I was there. He wore a regular school uniform that all the kids wore here, he had bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes. I stared in awe, he was very cute looking, suddenly he looked over at me. I stood frozen as we stared at each other for a few moments, his eyes stared at me like daggers. The girl at the desk walked back out, he broke his gaze from mine and looked toward her.

She grinned "Oh Gil, this is Hikari. She will be in your class. Did you say hello?"

All he did was grunt, pick up the pares he was looking at and walked out of the room. I thought about what I said, he was very cute, but his attitude ruined his looks all together.

She mumbled "What a jerk." then turned to me and smiled "Don't be bothered by Gill. He is what we call 'anti-social' at first but he is okay when you get to know him."

"How do you know...?" I asked shyly.

She giggled "I don't, but if you think about it, everyone has to have a soft side."

We both laughed a bit, she continued "My name is Elli, I work here most of the time so if you need anything let me know." She handed me my room number and my uniform.

"Thank you."

The halls started to fill with kids. I looked ready to go here, I had my books, and my uniform. Usually I like to look slightly different so I a navy ribbon in my hair. I looked at the paper with my room number, I guess I wasn't looking and I bumped into someone. We both dropped our books, I quickly dropped to the ground to pick up mine, and the person's books.

"I...I'm sorry." I looked up and met a familiar pair of blue eyes. I blushed slightly from embarrassment and handed him his books.

"Just watch where you are going." His voice was cold, then turned and walked away. I went back down and picked up the rest of my things. Someone knelled next to me and picked up my last book. I looked up to see a boy with messy peach hair and violet eyes.

He smiled gently "Sorry about Gill."

I looked at him still "Um...its okay."

"My name is Chihaya. You are the new student, our teacher told us about right?"

"Yes...I'm Hikari."

"Nice to meet you." He looked at my room number "Looks like we are in the same class."

"...With Gill right? Elii told me I was."

"Yeah, you'll get use to him. Come one I'll tell you about our class."

He told me all the kids in our class, the class was for certain students who got a certain grade point average. I learned that Gill was the son of the mayor of this town, which was probably why he was so stuck up in attitude. He had the highest grade in the class and never talked very often. I learned that every summer our class made a trip to an island off of Castanet. It sounded exciting to me. We both walked into our class and sat down. The teacher came in once the bell rung, she looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like we have a new student."

She had short orange hair and purple eyes.

"My name is Colleen. I'll be your teacher. Do you mind coming up here and introducing yourself."

I walked up in front of the class and smiled "My name is Hikari Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you all." I did a small bow. I heard a few of the guys mumbling. I became slightly nervous and blushed slightly, I walked over to my seat and sat next to Chihaya. I sighed and noticed who was the one behind me, it was Gill. The world loved me today. School went by quickly, I scribbled some notes, Colleen had a test planned and said i didn't have to take it, I said I could and I noticed that Gill tensed up. I was a straight A student at my old school, maybe he saw me as a rival or something. After school Chihaya walked with me for a bit, we talked about there usual days. Chihaya wanted to be a chef so he moved here because of a lady named Yolanda, who I learned was Colleen's mother and a girl in our class named Mai's grandma. Yolanda was a great chef and Chihaya became her apprentice. We made it to his house and then my cell rang. It was Yuki, my brother.

I opened my cell and right away I heard him yell "Where are You?!"

"Um...at a friends house."

"Well get over here!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just get over here!"

I sighed "Sorry...my brother needs me."

"Its fine. See ye."

"Bye."

I ran as fast as I could, I knew it wasn't very important, I just didn't want him nagging me to death. I slammed into to someone who I ended up on top of.

I moaned from the impact, I looked up and saw none other that Gill.

_Why always him?!_ I shouted in my head. I noticed he was blushing like crazy, and so was I. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Um...can you get off?" he finally said in a annoyed tone.

I scrambled off of him and picked up the book I was holding. He held out a hand to help me up. I was surprised, that was the nicest thing he has done for me ever. I took it and he lifted me up then he said "Again, watch where you are going, next time you do that I won't be as nice." He whipped around and started to walk. I stared at him, then without turning his head, he yelled "Weren't you in a hurry for something?" as if he had eyes in the back of his head. Then it hit me that Yuki wanted to talk to me.

"Oh!...Thank You!" I shouted, and ran toward my house. I froze in front of it and tried to catch my breath.

"Hikari?" I heard a annoyed mumble.

I turned to see a small black and white calf and Yuki trying to lift it up.

"Help me...please." he said.

I giggled and grabbed some grass, I walked into the house, got some milk and ran back out. I lured the calf into the barn and gave her the milk.

"How did you get a cow?"

He wiped sweat off his head "This guy named Cain at Horn Ranch gave her to me. We can milk her, and even ride her when she gets older."

"That's so cute."

"I knew you wanted to take care of the animals we get...so here you go."

I hugged him "Thanks Yuki."

He sighed and looked at the almost past out calf "So what will we name her? She is yours after all."

I thought "Cream."

"Cream?"

"I think it's a cute name."

"Okay then. I'm naming the next animal though."

"You won't name it Yuki."

He pouted "Why?"

"Its stupid."

"Sheesh! You can be so unfair at times."

I smiled "I know, but without me, you would be in some deep water."

"Name one time."

I stared at him "Remember the incident with the chocolate and the horse radish?"

He turned as pale as a ghost "I told you not to mention that again."

"You told me to name a time-"

"I said DON'T MENTION IT!"

I giggled "Okay."

We sat at the dinner table talking about our days. I heard a knock at the door, Yuki was silent for a second, he got up and walked to the door. In the door way was a small, plump old man. He wore a blue suit and had blue eyes, his hair looked like the top of a sundae.

"Hello Yuki."

"Oh...Hikari come here."

I walked over, the man was super small, I wanted to giggle a bit, but I held it in.

"Hikari, this is Mayor Hamilton. Hikari is in your son's class Mayor."

"Hello Hikari, its nice to meet you, Yuki has told me a lot about you."

I smiled "It's nice to meet you too. Castanet is a very pretty place."

"Thank you, you should also thank your brother for making the land like this."

I learned that Yuki had rung some bells to bring the beauty and power back to Castanet.

"So Hikari, how do you like the high school?"

"It's very interesting, thank you."

"Gill has told me about you to, you are the first girl to actually catch his eye."

I stared at him "What did he say?"

"Oh nothing bad." he was lying "I'm sure you know how to get to his heart."

He winked, I just stared, he was trying to get me to seduce Gill?

"Anyway, Yuki here is the list of festivals that will be going on for the year, you can also watch Harmonica station as well if you would like."

He was definitely trying to get me to seduce Gill, Yuki told me that he was on Harmonica Station to announce festivals going on in Castanet.

"I hope you enjoy Castanet High Hikari."

I smiled slightly "Thank you."

That night I tried to sleep, I had my own room, thanks to Yuki for upgrading his house. Gill was a weird guy, he would be mean...yet nice to me at the same time. I looked at the way he treated the others and knew he treated me differently, I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I sighed and moved around in my bed till I found a comfy spot to sleep. I knew this year would be full of surprises.

**Well here is my first chapter! I will update as soon as possible! Thanks and please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Weird

**Second Chapter!!!!!! YAY!**

Three days went by since my first day. Apparently almost every day there was a test or quiz. Colleen kept saying I didn't have to take them but I insisted which made Gill look pretty pissed. Apparently this was preparing us for finals that were next week. I was prepared though. It was close to the end of the school day, we were all quiet and studying, some kids whispered among themselves.

"Psssst."

I continued to study.

"Psssssssssst."

I felt a bit annoyed but continued to study.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssssst Hey Psssssssssssssst."

Chihaya leaned over to me "Luke wants you."

I sighed and turned to look at him, his seat was behind Chihaya's, so he felt annoyed to the bone.

"What?"

"Well...you see um..."

"Luke, just tell me what you want." I said sweetly.

"Fine...Canyoupleasetutorme?"

"What?"

"Can our tutor me for the exam?"

I heard Gill snicker slightly from Luke's question. I ignored it "Sure...but why do you need help? Isn't this class for...in your terms...smart people?"

"His dad made my dad get him in this class." Gill whispered "If my father refused he would stop building items for the town."

"Okay then...Sure look I tutor you. You can come to my house after school."

His expression brightened "Thanks a lot."

I grinned then went back to studying.

After school, Chihaya and Luke walked home with me. Chihaya gave Luke a death glare at him the whole time we walked home. We dropped off Chihaya at his home then headed back to my house.

We walked in "Hey Yuki!"

"Hey Hikari how was your-" He looked over at Luke then at me "What's he doing here?"

"Oh you two know each other?"

"Not really, he broke into the house to try and see if I wore boxers or briefs."

I stared at Luke "Why the hell...?"

"It's an interesting question!" He exclaimed "Do most guys wear boxers or briefs?"

"Dude if you keep doing that you will look gay." Yuki said

"I'm not ga-!"

"Then quit doing that."

"I will I just have one more person!"

"What? Who?"

"I just need to see what Gill would wear."

We stared at him "You mean you've broken into every guys house just to see what underwear they have?" Yuki looked grossed out.

"Yeah."

"...What are the results?"

"Yuki what the Hell?" They both were grossing me out.

"What?!"

"Mostly everyone wears boxers accept Owen, Calvin, and Julius."

"Ew gross!"

"Woah!"

Yuki and i said this at the same time.

"Look do you want to study or not?"

"I do!"

"Then let's go!"

We walked into my room, Luke looked thrilled. I don't think he has been in a girl's room before. My room was simple, it was a peach color with pictures I took with my camera everywhere on my wall. I had a few posters of my favorite bands and a vanity for my clothes, I also had a single pink bed.

"Okay lets study."

Luke did have a ton of issues, I had to break it down to the point where a five year old would understand it. Finally he seemed to get all the things I showed him.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You Hikari!"

"Yep! When ever you need help give me a call."

"Sure!"

He was just about to leave then I stopped him. I had to go to the bathroom and he probably took something like underwear so it would look like he laid me.

I held out my hand, he reached into his pocket and took out a pair of pink underwear.

"Cool it or I won't help you."

"Sorry..."

"Please don't tell anyone this was a date unless you want me to hurt you."

"Fine."

After he left I went back into my room to just hang out. My brother was finishing up his work and soon I would have to let cream back into her barn.

"Hey Hikari?" Yuki yelled from the door.

"What?"

"Blondy wants to see you."

Who? I walked out of my room and outside, I found Yuki who just got hit on the head by Gill.

I ignored my brother's moans and asked "Do you need anything?"

He looked over at me and handed me an envelope "My father wanted to give this to you, but apparently he was to busy to deliver it himself."

It was the Mayor's attempt to get me to seduce him I bet.

I took the letter from him "Thanks. Will you quit complaining Yuki." I looked down at him. He was still groaning, I looked back up at Gill "How hard did you hit him?"

"Not hard." he mumbled, even after slugging my brother he still looked bored to Hells end.

"Quit faking Yuki."

He stopped moaning and jumped up.

I stared at him "Um...anyway what it the letter for?"

"How should I know, he just handed it to me in town hall and told me to give it to you." he snapped.

Nice attitude "...sorry." I was able to squeak out. I was a shy girl, if someone was mad I usually got all shy and quiet, like Candace.

Yuki snapped "Nice you made her get all quiet."

Gill glared at Yuki I took a few deep breaths "...Anyway thanks..."

He looked back at me "Sure..." then he turned around and started heading to his house. He was cute but his attitude seemed to ruin that. Once and a while though, he would show a certain attitude toward me, it was a bit calmer and nicer than the way he would usually act. I actually had a little cr...no that won't happen.

I shook my thoughts out of my head and ripped the letter open. I stared at the letter.

Yuki leaned over "Wow the mayor is obsessed with you."

I was a schedule of all the romantic festivals.

**I laughed because Yuki thinks Mayor Hamilton is a child molester. Looks like Hikari has to explain a lot to him. XD anyway I will have the third done in a jiffy!**

**-00Spirited Away00 **


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**I'm on a role XD!!! Hope you like this chapter there is a GillxHikari moments in this. Enjoy and please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**

Finals came by fast! I felt like we did pretty well on them though. The final days of the week came by and the last day of school came. We talked the whole day until

Colleen posted the Exam grades. Luke ran over than did a high pitch girl scream

"I gotta C!"

"Wow now you can be a plumber Luke." Roomi said in a sarcastic tone

I walked up to look at my score along with the others I scrolled from the bottom to the top, when I saw my name I just stood there.

Chihaya walked up to me and looked at my name "Wow...that's rare."

I had the exact same score as Gill "Wow my days get better and better."

Gill walked up and looked at his score. He looked really pissed off then. He stared at it along with me.

Roomi giggled "And you said she was stupid."

"Shut up." he snapped.

I looked over at him with an expressionless look then walked back to my desk.

I felt slightly hurt about that, Roomi and Gill were friends so it had to be true that he said that about me. When the bell rang everyone sprinted out of school I raced Chihaya and Luke.

"You guys are slow." Luke said running as fast as he could.

"Luke you shouldn't be saying that. I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Chihaya said.

"You both will eat my dust." I said

We speed up, and suddenly Luke fell flat on his face, we stopped and turned around. Kathy tripped him, she was with Roomi and Leena who were laughing now.

Chihaya and I started to laugh with them.

Look got up "That wasn't funny."

"Hell yeah it was." Roomi said, still laughing.

After our fun it was dark out, I knocked on the door...no response. I knocked again...still no response.

"Yuki!"

I heard a stumble "What?" a slurred voice said.

"You going to let me in."

"No...NoIwont."

"Why?"

"Imhavingaparty."

"What the hell. Are you drunk?!"

"No..."

"Yes you are."

"goaway."

He chucked a blanket out of the window. "You are sooooo stupid!" I screamed at the door. I punched it so hard I heard my fist crack. I held my throbbing fist, grabbed my blanket, and left. I found a bench by town hall and decided to lay there. I was to tired to care. I closed my eyes and tried to find warmth.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice say.

I ignored it.

"Hey Hikari...wake up." it snapped again.

I moaned and opened my eyes. It was about 5:30 probably, I noticed it was raining slightly and it was cold. I looked up to see Gill.

I moaned "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same."

"mhm...Yuki got drunk and kicked me out."

He snickered "Wow."

"Its not funny...he wouldn't let me inside my house so I had to sleep here."

"You know there is an inn?"

"Damn." I groaned. I suddenly coughed.

"Well look what trouble you're in now."

I coughed again, he continued "Come on, I'll take you to my house."

He took my arm and I got up slowly. He lead me into his house and into, what looked like a guest room. He sat me on a bed "I'll be right back. Say here."

He left the room and that's when I passed out again.

"God! Wake up." my eyes snapped open. He sat next to me with some clothes in his lap.

"Here is a change of clothes I got from Roomi. Hurry and get changed, you're soaked...and you owe me money now."

I got up slowly and went into the bathroom he opened up for me. I changed, went back into the room and sat on the bed again.

"Talk about a crappy summer." he mumbled.

I looked up at him, he sat down next to me again. He moved the bangs from my forehead then pressed his forehead against mine. My eyes bugged out of my head and I turned bright red.

"Yep, you have a fever. And I guess Yuki won't be recovering any time soon so make sure you get some rest." I couldn't believe what he just did, this has to be a dream.

He sighed "You're lucky I didn't have work today, I just went over there to get some paperwork."

"You work?"

"Yeah...you kind of have to when you're older. If you don't you become a person who gets kicked out of their house and ends up sleeping on a bench."

"Haha very funny. You know you didn't have pick me up."

"Think of it as an apology."

"For what?"

"For calling you stupid. You didn't deserve that."

I stared at him "I have got to be dreaming." I mumbled.

"Shut up! I'm not going to do that every time you're sick."

"Sorry. After all I've heard about you, you don't seem like that type of person."

"Well some will surprise you." he smiled, I wish I had a camera.

I stared at him, then I smiled back. He got up, I'll go check and see if Yuki is back to his senses. My father is at Town Hall, so he won't be over here. You can sleep if you want."

"Thanks."

"Oh and if your brother is...you know...'sick', do you want me to do something to make him miserable?"

I smiled "Knock yourself out."

He grinned "Good, I've been wanting to do something like that to him for a long time."

He walked out of the room and I found a comfortable spot to sleep. I had finally met the real Gill, I was hoping we could be friends now.

**There you go! Next one will be Gill's POV. I know a lot of you would like to watch Gill pwn Yuki. I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: I don't know

**Hello Everyone! Wow ive gotten a lot of fans who like this story. Sorry...this is my first story so I think its neat that it has become popular. I have a lot of time on my hands for a while so I wanna get as much writing in for you guys as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

Gill's POV

After I left the house, thats when I bushed like crazy. Why did I have this feeling whenever I saw her. She was so annoying, why did I care about if she was sick...why am I mad about her brother doing that to her. I shook all those thoughts and emotions from my head. I was excited to get revenge on Yuki. I walked up to his house, there were weeds in the ground where he planted the crops so it seemed like he hadn't even woken up yet. I knocked on the door which was responded by a moan.

"Who is it?" Yuki sounded exhausted.

"It's Gill. Can I come in?"

I heard another moan and the door opened slowly. He looked like an even bigger mess than Hikari did.

"Wow what happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He tried to sound perky.

"Um...okay, well I need to talk to you and Hikari..." I looked inside "Is she home?"

I was lying of coarse, I just wanted to see what brilliant response Yuki would come up with.

"Oh...uh...she left. You just missed her."

"Oh Okay...well anyway." I already had a few plans going through my head. I walked in without his permission and continued "I was wondering if you were going to show Hikari the Circus. I thought she would be interested in that kind of stuff."

"Oh...I wasn't aware there was one." Yuki rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up from whatever demented world he was in still.

"It should be on your calender." I opened a cabinet in the kitchen "I hope you don't mind, I haven't really had anything to eat yet.

He shrugged "Help yourself."

I took out the blender and but a tomato in it, he looked horrified that I decided to use it. I turned it on and he cringed from the noise.

I stopped it "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just have a headache."

I tried not to smirk, I turned it back on. After I was done with my first step of torturing him, I poured the tomato in a cup.

"Do you want any?"

He started to turn green "No I'm good."

I took a sip than spit it out in the sink "Well that tasted unpleasant...how old are these?"

I looked at some of the tomatoes and the next thing I saw made me want to vomit, they had gray and blue fuzz on them. I smirked and showed him "Apparently almost a year old."

He went lime green "Sorry."

I held my cup at a certain level above the sink and poured the juice in the sink, there was a splashing sound.

"So...anyway I think you two would love the circus. I know Hikari likes animals...and for you there is a lot of food. There is peanuts, soda, salads, cotton candy, hot dogs...oh yeah! You don't like hot dogs."

That's when he lost it, he covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom. I heard him vomit for a few moments then walked in. He was slumped over the toilet, I put my foot on top of his head "You're pretty dumb. You got drunk and kicked Hikari out of her own house. She is sick now and thanks to you she is at my house and I have to take care of her. If you ever drink another cocktail again you will wish you had never been born when I'm finished you."

I decided that it was time to leave, I was about to exit when I remembered something "You also should apologize to Hikari, if you don't then you might have to deal with both of us." I hollered into the bathroom. I grabbed an extra hey that was by the counter and left.

When I got back to my house, Hikari was still asleep on the guest's bed my father decided to use. That's when the _feelings_ started to come up again. I took a deep breath and shook her gently on the shoulder. She muttered something then opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"I took care of him." I said and showed her the key "I suggest you hold on to this so this situation won't happen again. Plus I threatened him if he were to go near a cocktail again."

She laughed, I felt myself blush slightly because her laugh sounded so sweet. I liked hearing it.

She smiled "Thank you."

I smiled slightly and put my hand on her forehead "Your fever dropped a bit, just rest for the rest of the day and you should be better by tomorrow."

"Um...okay."

Later that day I walked her to her house to make sure she got home okay without her brother pulling anything. When I walked home I couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. I originally didn't like her because of the fact that we didn't need anymore farmers like Yuki here. I thought she would be like him...guess I was wrong. The only thing she did have in common with him was the fact that she never looked where she was going. Besides that she was quiet, smart, and she seemed pretty kind towards everyone from what I heard. It annoyed me that she was so smart, she was able to catch up to me in every subject and even got the exact same score as I did on the final exam. Hell knows what she would do next year. She also is stupid enough to end up outside in the cold and end up getting the flu. I mean I don't have feelings for her...I don't care that she got kicked out of her house by her own brother and ended up alone outside for the rest of the night. I don't care about the fact that she smiles or laughs when I talk to her or when she is upset because I said she was stupid. The only reason I apologized was because I didn't want her to hate me...no not that...I meant I didn't want to look like an idiot. I stopped walking when I realized my heart was beating a mile per minute and I was blushing.

"Crap." was all I mumbled. I looked up and saw my house, I decided to walk in and just relax with a book or something. I suddenly heard a thud upstairs, I knew father wouldn't be home for a while...meaning some weirdo is in my house. I ran upstairs and opened my door.

"Luke!?"

Luke was plopped on the floor looking through my clothes. He looked up with so much horror on his face he could've peed himself.

"Gill...uh...when did you get here?"

"Just now." I gritted threw my teeth "Tell me what are you doing here?"

"Um...well..." he did a small laugh "You see...I've been doing some research on whether guys wear boxers or briefs."

I glared at him "What the hell."

"I'mnotdone." he said quickly "I've done everyone I just need to...know...which ones you wear..."

I just stared at him, I pointed to the door "Get! Out! Or else!"

He gulped "Sorry." he got up slowly then all of a sudden he threw a shirt at my face and tried to look through my stuff. I ran over to him, grabbed his collar and chucked out the window. Yeah it was cruel...oh well he would live.

"I knew it! You wear boxers!" I heard him shout.

"Luke! You better get out of here or I'll hunt you down!"

Luke did a little yelp and ran as if a lion was chasing him. I sighed and went to the other side of my room to pick up my clothes. After that I just decided to collapse of my bed and just relax for a while.

"What a day." I sighed and I stared at the ceiling thinking about the same thing...Hikari.

**I hope I did okay with Gill...he has a very complicated attitude which makes it difficult for me to write in his POV. Anyway if anyone has any ideas for the next few chapters i'm up for it!! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	5. Chapter 5: Wow!

**Im on a role! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I (of coarse) have animal parade at home and one of the TV channels has something very interesting...anyway I'll just let you read it!**

When I walked in the house, Yuki was passed out on the floor. I walked over to the cabinet where the pots and pans were and decided to wake him up. I banged the two lids together and Yuki jolted upright with a yelp. He held his head as if it was going to pop.

"Damn It! Gill already got to me! I don't need you two-" I banged them again.

"Ow! Okay Okay I'm sorry just please stop! I have the biggest headache ever."

"You should of thought about that before you went to the bar."

"I was tired and thought it would be nice to have a few drinks-"

I slammed the pots again he then said "Fine! I won't have anymore alcohol just please stop!"

I sighed...then the phone rang which made him cringe again.

I picked it up "Hello Higurashi Residents this is Hikari."

"Hey Hikari it's Owen."

"Oh hey what do you need."

"Well...you see...I was going to go horseback riding with Kathy tomorrow, but I have no one to watch my cousin Chloe. Do you mind?"

"Oh sure I love Chloe." Chloe and I met while I was fishing a week ago. We had a lot of fun.

"Are you sure? She is a handful."

"I can manage. What time."

"Is nine okay?"

"Yep I'll be there."

"Great Seeya."

I hung up, Yuki just swallowed a pill.

"You know those things won't help a hangover."

"I know. Anyway Who was that?"

"Owen I'm babysitting Chloe tomorrow."

"Fine by me." He reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack.

"Oh yeah! What did Gill do to you."

"Oh...in a nutshell he tortured me with food until I barfed, then he threatened me not to do anything bad to you again."

"Really?" This was a side of Gill I wanted to see.

"Looks like blondy has a crush on you."

"You might not want to say that...he could've put a hidden camera in here while you weren't looking."

He turned pale which made me giggle "Relax."

After dinner I decided to go to the barn to see how Cream was doing. When I walked out I saw Luke running full speed as if his butt was on fire.

"Hi Hikari!" He shouted.

I knew why he was running "Boxers or Briefs?" I shouted.

"Boxers!" Then he was out of sight. I giggled at the random moment and walked into the barn.

* * *

"Hi Hi Sissy!" Chloe said cheerfully and she gave me a big hug.

"Hi Chloe how are you?"

"Great!"

"I'll be back around twelve. There is some stuff in the fridge she can eat."

"Okay. Are you hoping to beat Kathy?"

Owen smirked "She won't know what hit her."

When he left Chloe and I went outside to play kick the can, she told me about the time when she was playing kick the can and the can was actually one of the bells my brother had to ring. She was very good at the game I must say. We lost three cans on the roof of the blacksmith's shop and two in the lake. We both thought it would be a good idea to fetch the cans in the lake and we ended up soaked. We ran back in the house to dry up. After that I started making food for her while she had the TV on. I walked in to see what she was watching.

"What are you watching?"

"Harvest Squadron Sprite Rangers."

I decided to sit next to her. I learned it was about a planet where the Harvest Goddess and her sprites lived peacefully, but apparently there was some evil aliens trying to take over the planet.

"Here comes Space Devil Hamil." She said with a tense look on her face.

The next thing I saw made me either want to laugh or cry...there was Mayor Hamilton, he was in a black version of his usual outfit, only...he was purple with pointed ears, black glasses and stars on his head. I turned purple from trying hard not to laugh.

The next thing I saw made me almost pass out, Gill was on the show too...or...Gilligan is what they called him. He wore a black jacket with gold lining. a black tie, he was blue, with pointed ears, glasses, and stars on his head like his father. I snapped, I rolled on the floor laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"H...how did they get him to...to d...do that?" I said in between breaths.

Chloe stared at me "I don't know but the show is good."

"How many episodes do you have?"

"The whole series so far."

"Mind if we watch them?"

She grinned "Sure!"

We sat and ate while watching...I giggled once and a while. If Gill makes fun of me again I could bring that up to shut him up.

When Owen came home I gave Chloe a great big hug and was on my way.

I was going to take care of Cream then hang out around the house for some R and R...then my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hikari where are you?" It was Lena.

"What?"

"You are supposed to be here to talk about our trip to Toucan Island."

"No one told me."

"Well hurry." then she hung up.

I sprinted to the school and ran to our room. I had my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"About time." Roomi said annoyed.

"Anyway let's start." Won said "I heard there will be a strong storm soon so I suggest we go on vacation as quickly as possible."

"I'm up for this week!" Kathy shouted.

Owen ran in all of a sudden "No...one tells...me...anymore."

"Welcome to the club." I mumbled.

"Anyway...is this week good for everyone. I need to order the tickets." Won asked.

"How long is the trip?" I asked.

"A week...nothing to long." Chihaya said with a large grin on his face.

"Okay everyone in favor of this week say 'I'"

"I" Everyone shouted.

"Okay then. Dismissed. We will leave on Tuesday, which gives us enough time to pack."

* * *

"That was...fast." I said walking home with Chihaya.

"Yeah. Most of us like to get things settled and quickly. I don't know if it's because of the fact that it's summer or everyone just has better things to do."

I giggled "So what do you guys do at Toucan Island?"

"Oh it's awesome! We play tons of games and stay at the inn there, where in this case Sheila lives, so we get a discount."

"Sweet! I can't wait."

I was so excited, this sounded like a great vacation!

**Next chapter I will have done by either later tonight or some time tomorrow! Comment please...its like pie :3!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	6. Chapter 6: Summer Love or Jealousy

**Hi. I will like to say thanks to tiffiany59 for the ideas. Well here is the last chapter for tonight...I'll continue as soon as I can. Oh and those of you who are like "Where The hell are all the GillxHikari moments." I'm sure you will love this chapter! Enjoy!**

I heard my alarm ring at six in the morning. I was already awake from being excited. I jumped out of bed and got ready, I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed a quick glass of orange juice. Chihaya knocked at the door and I ran out to see him.

"You're leaving?" Yuki asked, he was taking care of some corn and tomatoes.

"Yep. I'll be back in a week."

"God you grow up fast. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not you." then we took off.

We met up with Gill, Kotomi, Roomi, and Luke who were at the dock already. Chihaya, Luke, and I talked for a while as more and more of our class came.

"Hi Hikari." I heard a familiar soft voice.

"Elli!" I went and hugged her.

"I'll be your supervisor for the trip, when the Mayor told me I was so excited."

"That's great!" I said.

By the time everyone got there Pascal was ready "Sometime today kids." he said impatiently.

We all hoped on bored and took off. Everyone was chatting with one another...accept Chihaya, who got seasick. I walked up to him and patted his back.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He managed to grin "Yeah I'll make it."

I heard an annoyed groan from someone...that someone was Gill. I turned to look at him but he was facing the other direction. I decided to ignore him, what happened to that guy I met just a few days ago? When Chihaya had calmed down...or his stomach that is...we all started confessing funny things we all did. Roomi told us that she still hasn't gotten her "Monthly friend" which some guys didn't get.

Luke finally announced his experiment to everyone...which was a bad idea. All the guys turned white, accept Gill who already knew of this and the girls blushed. Kotomi looked like a tomato.

"Yep!" Luke said proudly "Everyone wears boxers except for Julius, Owen, and Calvin."

Those three looked like they were about to pulverize him when Gill said "What about you?"

Luke gave a blank expression...then he looked down at his pants...then blushed.

"You don't..." Roomi said.

"What?" Lena asked.

She whispered something in her ear which made Lena squeal "Luke goes Comando?"

Luke nodded, Owen and Chihaya backed away from him.

I guess Gill got bored and tried to pull another joke which had to do with me.

"I found out that Hikari's family are drunks." Everyone stared at me.

I felt heat coming from my face, I got pissed "Oh Yeah! I got a good one! I was watching TV with Chloe and I found an interesting show. Has anyone watched that Harvest sprite ranger show?" Everyone shrugged, I wouldn't blame them...it was a kiddy show. Gill turned red, I continued "Well...I was watching it and there are these weird alien things on there. They have blue faces, glasses, star antennas, weird black outfits."

"Well that sounds stupid." Owen mumbled.

"I know." I giggled "And you won't believe who I saw on there..."

I looked at Gill who had extreme shock on his face...I thought about how the guys would pick on him. Why would I sink to his level? Plus something in me told me to stop.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Hamilton." I said then I looked over at Gill who relaxed a bit but was still red from the fact that he knew that I knew his secret.

"Wow! That's freaky." Luke laughed "I mean I knew he was weird but 'that' weird?"

Everyone started to laugh, I gave Gill a "You owe me an apology" and a "You owe me big time" look. He stared at me for a moment then looked down.

Finally we made it to the island "Isn't it awesome." Chihaya asked.

"It's so pretty. I love it!"

* * *

Gill's POV

Why the Hell did I feel angry at Chihaya! Out of nowhere I asked "Hikari do you want me to get your bag?"

Hikari stared at me in shock then smiled and said "Sure thank you."

I was also kind of mad at her mainly because she almost blew my cover with the TV thing. She had the right to do that to me though...I shouldn't have made it sound like her family was a bunch of drunk idiots...only her brother. Later on in the day it was time to start the games.

Elli made all of us gather around "Okay! Our first game for today is the two legged race. Pick a partner and and tie a rope around your feet. This has to do with partnership. Good Luck!"

I glanced quickly to see if Hikari had a partner...of coarse Chihaya ended up getting to her before me. I felt a bit of defeat there and it only got worse because I ended up with Roomi.

We all got at the starting line, Elli blasted a firecracker which literally knocked my right ear out. Roomi started barking orders at me, of coarse I wasn't listening so we ended up falling in the sand a few time. By the time we both started to get used to it, we caught up with Hikari and Chihaya, who were tied with us for first place. Suddenly I saw Hikari cringe and she fell over, Chihaya stumbled along with her. I stopped along with everyone else. Chihaya ended up over Hikari, his arms on each side of her head. She cringed with pain as if she had stepped on something.

I was about to ask but Chihaya beat me to it "Are you alright."

I cringed when I saw a few tears come down her face she was able to say "My...leg..."

Won ran over and Chihaya moved, he helped get her into a sitting position while Won checked it.

"She sprained it pretty badly." He finally said "We will have to bandage it up."

Chihaya smiled at her "You're lucky it wasn't anything even more serious."

I felt a blast of rage go through me...I wanted to tell her everything would be okay...wait why was I mad? I stormed into the inn and into the dorm where all the guys would be staying. I laid in the bed I picked...I sighed in defeat...I gave up.

I Loved Hikari...no matter what.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. I stared at my leg that was now wrapped in bandages Chihaya looked at me "So...What can't you do now."

"It will get better as the days go on...but I won't do any running or swimming. Walking is fine though."

"That's good...I was afraid you would need crutches."

I smiled, then Luke came in "Hey Chihaya there's something awesome you gotta see."

He looked at me, I smiled "I'll live."

"I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yep!"

When he left that got me thinking about why Gill stormed out when I hurt my foot.

He had an attitude issue I knew that. I shrugged...he would probably be better at dinner...I hope...

At dinner Gill said nothing, he just looked at his food. That went on for about two days. We were collecting sea shells, Gill was by a rock just hanging around.

Lena found some beautiful Sakura shells, which were my favorite types to collect. All I found were some oysters. We thought it would be nice to catch some fish for food tonight so Sheila's parents wouldn't have to cook. Chihaya said he had a few good recipes to use. We saw a huge rock and below was a huge current, probably full of fish. We decided to climb up there to release to trap.

Lena looked puzzled "How are we going to release the trap? Someone will have to go to the edge to release it."

All of us were quiet then I raised my hand "I'll go!"

"No! Not with your leg-"

"I'm fine, nothing serious, I have good balance." The girls looked puzzled and I grabbed the trap and moved cautiously to the edge... the end of the rocks were smooth and slippery from past waved that managed to splash that far up. I made it to the very edge, the sound of waves roared in my ears. I took a deep breath and tossed it in. I smiled then it hit the water, that's when I made the worst move ever, I whipped around, My foot stung and I steeped back. Next thing I knew I was in mid air, falling. I took a big gulp of air ready for impact. Before I hit the water I heard my name being screamed. I was suddenly engulfed by icy water. I tried to swim but my leg stung with pain. Suddenly a huge current hit me, it hit me so hard that all my air got knocked out of me. I frantically tried to swim...I was drowning. I felt my lungs beg for air but they only got water. I felt my energy weaken. Everything went black. I felt myself gain consciousness buy I was still under water. I felt someone's hand grab mine, I used most of my strength to open my eyes for a split second to see a pair of ocean blue eyes looking back at me, the were full of worry and fear. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and I could feel myself going upward, then it went black again. I felt air in my mouth and I quickly inhaled, I gagged and started coughing out water that was in my lungs. I tried to inhale as much air as possible. I opened my eyes to see everyone surrounding me.

"Oh my god Hikari are you okay?" Kotomi asked.

I was able to give a nod, then I noticed someone was holding me, I looked up and saw Gill looking at me. He was trying to catch his breath like I was and he was soaking wet. Instead of feeling cold I felt all warm. I felt relief all of a sudden. Why was I happy that _he _saved me. I was also afraid that he would say something like "You're the stupidest girl on earth." I wanted to cry because that was something he would say. Finally he spoke after a moment of staring at me "Please don't scare me like that again." He breathed.

I was able to do a small smile "I don't think I will."

Then he smiled back at me.

When I was able to assure everyone that I was fine and that I wasn't going to try and kill myself again, we ate dinner. Apparently no one worried that Tao would kill himself because he fetched the trap that was now loaded with fish and craps. We ate well that night.

In the middle of the night, I jolted upright. I felt my face heat up...I had a dream of Gill and I kissing...sure this would be a great dream for anyone but for me it scared me, because that dream made me realize that I _liked_ Gill.

**Oh boy! What's gonna happen now that both have realized that they like each other? Comment please, and I hope you GillxHikari fans liked this chapter :)!!!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	7. Chapter 7: He loves me, he loves me not?

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry I had to think real hard about what to write about. I almost got in trouble at school for daydreaming...Whoops ^_^'. Anyway i hope you like this chapter! I will try and finish the next one tonight! I've already got most of it in my head ^-^!!!**

I got up slowly as the others got ready for the day. I really didn't get much sleep last night. Every time I would close my eyes, I would see Gill either smiling at me or shirtless...which mad me jolt upright and almost scream each time.

"Hey wake up!" Roomi waved her hand in my face.

I tried to smile "Sorry...couldn't sleep very well last night."

She formed her lip into a pout "Well hurry up! The guys will get to all the good food."

"Do you always think about food?" Kathy asked.

"No!" Roomi blushed.

I splashed some cold water on my face to try and wake up all the way. It worked...kind of. I was in the bathroom getting ready when I realized that Gill would be downstairs. If I almost screamed every time I saw him just in my dreams then what would happen if I saw him...well in person.

I took a deep breath "You can do it." I told myself "Just...act like you usually do around him."

"Are you coming or not?" Roomi shouted.

"...uh yes."

Gill's POV

I was quietly eating my tomato omelet, Luke was talking up a storm about hell knows what. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the girls walked in. Roomi made a V-line toward the buffet while some of the other girls talked to people like Chihaya and Owen. I got slightly worried, Hikari hadn't entered the room yet, Kathy wasn't there either. Suddenly I saw Kathy drag Hikari in, she looked around and then her eyes locked on mine. We just stared at each other for a moment, then her face was as red as a tomato. She let out a little scream and ran back upstairs.

"Come on Hikari!" Kathy shouted then ran to get her. It was quiet for a moment

"What did you do?" Chihaya asked.

"He seduced her with his mind!" Luke said than laughed his head off.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped back at him.

Then Kathy came back in the room, this time dragging Hikari by her shirt. Hikari looked as if she was hyper ventilating. She made Hikari sit next to her and Hikari made no eye contact whatsoever toward me. She just stared at her plate.

What did I do? I don't think I did anything to make her mad at me.

Hikari's POV

We started walking down stairs, then I stopped.

"Hikari are you coming?" Lena asked.

Kathy stared at me then said "You guys go on ahead, I'll talk to Hikari real quick."

Roomi shrugged "Your loss." then skipped down the stairs.

She brought me back into our dorm.

"So you like him?"

I blushed "What?!"

"Oh come on, you've been acting a bit weird ever since Gill saved you. I'm a girl too...I know when someone likes a guy. You like Gill."

My blush grew deeper and I stared at the ground "Um...I..."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"...I...I don't know. Maybe...I haven't really like many guys I _liked_ in my life...because most guys I met...were...were jerks." I hated getting shy like that...but that was just me.

"Well look!" she said, she was in "I'll help you with guys" friend mode "Just act like yourself. Your goal is to make him like you for who you are. So calm down, take a deep breath, and act natural. You can flirt with him by acting nice and stuff too...but not to nice, Roomi does that and it always ends in disaster."

"Um...right."

"Don't be worried, I'm pretty sure he likes you too. When he saved you, he was all worried when you didn't wake up. He never acts worried in front of people in public...he doesn't even smile and you're able to make him do that."

I was surprised. What if Gill did like me.

"Okay I'll try!" I grinned.

"Now that's confidence. Let's go I'm starving."

I was about to enter when my feet stopped, Kathy sighed and dragged me by the arm into the dinning area. That's when all my confidence drained, I stared around and finally I saw Gill. I felt my face heat up when he looked back at me...I got so freaked out my heart leaped and I screamed. Gill looked slightly stunned and all the others stared at me. I ran out of the room in embarrassment and shock.

"Come on Hikari!" I heard Kathy shout as I ran up the stairs. I stopped and tried to take some deep breaths. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. Kathy came marching up the stairs "Come on! I want to eat. Toughen up please." she grabbed me by my collar and dragged me downstairs and back into the kitchen. This time I refused to look at Gill because I was afraid I would scream and he might give me a weird look like I was some freak of nature.

After breakfast, everyone got there swimsuits on and went out to play volleyball. Of coarse I couldn't play so I decided to walk around looking for Sakura seashells.

No luck, only oysters. I sighed, this would be good for food. I was supposed to be excited about tonight. We were going camping, we would tell scary stories, we would play truth or dare, we would do a scavenger hunt, we would roast marshmallows. I was excited yesterday, but it's impossible to do that stuff without freaking out because Gill was in the same area as you. I sighed and scratched my head.

I thought about what Kathy said, but it was impossible to me myself...Gill was just to cute. I'm even saying that now. I was always the type that if I had a guy I liked I would only watch from afar. The guy would never notice me to be honest, he probably had no idea I even existed. Gill was a category of his own. He knew I was there, but when he talked to me it was either in a rude way or a sweet way. After he would do something mean to me he would apologize or show that he cared about me in a way. I thought about when he saved me from drowning, I saw fear in his eyes...as if he was afraid tat I was dead.

"Hey Hikari!" Chihaya caught my attention.

"We should probably get back inside and pack for the trip!"

"Okay!" I shouted back and started heading back toward the inn.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Well there you go! Again I'm up for ideas for future chapters, I'm sure all of you have some pretty good predictions for whats going to happen. Next chapter will be full of GillxHikari moments so be prepared XD!!!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	8. Chapter 8: The Scavenger Hunt!

**There are more and more GillxHikari moments in each chapter, I've just noticed XD! Well hope you like it!**

"Let's see...flashlight...check, PJ's...check, snacks...check, extra clothes...check, and water bottle...check. I seemed to have everything I needed. I put it all into my rucksack.

I grinned "All set!"

Kathy smiled "All right! Everyone else set?"

"Hold on!" Roomi snapped. We looked over at her, she was deciding between two dresses "Should I pick the red or the blue dress?"

"Uh...um Roomi? We are camping..." Kotomi said.

"So!"

"I think what Kotomi means is...well...I don't think you need a dress. We will be hiking and stuff so...if you did wear it, it would get dirty."

Roomi thought "Oh yeah..." she trailed off, she grabbed some capris and a tank top and put it into her bag. "Okay all set!"

"Right! Let's see if the guys are ready." Kathy lead us. I swear Kathy could be a leader. She was nice and always seemed to have a solution for everything. She had been like a big sister to me since I came here.

We went down stairs to see all the guys in hiking boots, most wore T-shirts and jeans as well.

Luke turned "Finally. It took you guys forEVER!"

"Shut is Luke!" Sheila said.

"Okay everyone! Let's go!" Kathy sounded ready to go.

Luke was all with her "Right! Let's Roll!"

After about twenty minutes of walking in the woods Roomi snapped.

She said things like "My feet hurt." or "I'm hungry." and "Ew...I stepped in something gross."

After what seemed like hours on end of her talking I guess Gill lost his patience

"If you say one more word, I'll give you something to complain about for the rest of your life!" Gill snapped at her. After that Roomi shut up for the rest of the trip. We finally made it to a clearing in the forest.

"This is where we will set up." Elli said "Everyone get your tents set up, girls tent goes here, boys tent goes there.

Everyone started to unpack...for the girls it became kind of difficult to set up out tent, when we were almost finished, I realized that Roomi and Sheila were relaxing under a pine tree in the shade. Kathy noticed this too and decided to go over there and "Crack skulls" from what Owen describes it as.

"Ae you two going to help us?"

"Why? You are almost done." Sheila was looking at her nails.

"Well its called teamwork..."

"We aren't up for it."

She mumbled to me "They will be partners for the scavenger hunt. I'll make sure of that."

Later it was time for the scavenger hunt Elli had a little hat with paper in it.

"You all will pick a piece of paper with a number on it, you will have to find the person with the same number on their piece of paper, they will be your partner. We will then give you a list of things to look for, some are rare, some are very easy to find. Who ever wins will get these necklaces." She showed us two necklace chains with a sapphire crystal on each one. They were very beautiful and could be worn on a guy as well if they wanted to. We all lined up and grabbed a piece of paper. I looked at my number "8".

Everyone paired up until there was only one person left...guess who it was.

Gill stared at me kind of shyly, he cautiously walked up to be like he was afraid I would scream again.

"Looks like we're partners."

"um...yeah."

He walked up to grab the list. He scanned it "Looks like we will have to go back down to the beach."

"Oh...okay."

Elli shot a firecracker in the air to start the scavenger hunt. We walked in silence for about twenty minutes, we picked up the items on the list and put them into my rucksack.

"Um...so do you think we will win?"

"I don't know...we've got half the items already...I guess we make a good pairing."

"Um...yeah." he sounded uncertain. I was worried...he probably thought I would scream at any moment....what to do?

Gill's POV

I was stupid! She probably thought I hated her. I decided to shut up after the last sentence. Finally we made it to the beach.

"Okay...we need to find a sea urchin, a pearl, and an oyster.

"The oyster should be pretty simple to find...um...I'll look over here and you search over there." She obviously wanted to get rid of me. I started looking for any item that caught my eye.

I found something...but it wasn't on the list. It was a Sakura shell. I remembered how hard Hikari searched for one. Apparently she like sea shells like that. All the ones Lena picked up were broken though, this one was perfect.

"Hey I found the Sea urchin- OW!"

I jumped up, grabbed the shell and ran over to her.

"What happened?"

She did a slight giggle "Sorry, I kind of cut my self on it."

I looked at her finger, it wasn't bleeding a lot, then part of me wanted to do something.

She turned bright red when I _kissed her finger_.

What are you doing?! I heard a voice in my head asked, but i didn't listen.

I grabbed a bandage from my pocket and put it on her finger.

She jolted around and this time put on her gloves. and picked it up.

"Okay...so that's marked off- Are you having a heart attack or something?!"

She was breathing hard "S...sorry...I...I do this...sometimes...

"Well um...if it makes you feel any better...I found this for you." She turned around and I held out the Sakura shell. She looked stunned "N...No you found it."

I smiled slightly "I have no need for this...besides I know you were looking for one."

She took it gently from my hand, she stared at it in Awe. "Th...thank you very much."

I smiled warmly at her, she put it in a separate pouch on her rucksack, being very careful not to break it. We looked around some more and found the last two items on the list. "Shit! I don't think we will make it in time by walking."

"Um...what do we do?"

I sighed "Get on my back."

"Um...okay!"

When I was sure she was holding on to me, I ran as fast as I could.

"You might want to put your head down." I suggested.

She tucked her head by my neck which made me blush slightly. Finally we made it to the opening and I collapsed on the ground with exhaustion.

She handed the rucksack to Elli, but took the water and the shell out before giving it to her. She gave me the water bottle and smiled. I took a huge gulp of water.

Elli grinned "Congrats you two!" and she handed us the necklaces.

Hikari's POV

After the first game was finished, the sky started to darken. The girls stayed in the tent until the fire was ready...most of us didn't have many blankets. I stared blankly at the seashell. It was very pretty...I had me new necklace on as well. I gently put it in my rucksack. The shell meant more to me than the necklace.

We ate corn on the cob for dinner and then we were read for marshmallows. Roomi smirked and said "Now it's time for truth or dare!"

"Okay!" Almost everyone said.

"I'll go first! Okay...Hikari," Didn't see that coming "Truth or dare?"

"Um...Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?!" She snapped at me.

I almost fell off the log I was on "W-What!?"

"Oh come on! You must like someone! You've been acting weird for quite some time now."

"Um..."

"Come on!"

I felt everyone staring at me intensely, Gill didn't though for some reason...then I choked up.

"Um...I...uh..." I felt myself blush.

"Can't she just use a chicken?" Kathy asked "She isn't going to answer."

Thank God she was here.

Roomi pouted "Damn!" she sighed "Fine."

I gave Kathy a look, she grinned at me.

All the guys were bummed that I didn't say who I liked.

That night all I could think about or see when I closed my eyes was Gill. I could tell it would get worse as the nights continued. I wasn't sure if he liked me or not. It was difficult to tell because it was...Gill. I felt my eyes sting slightly...now I was crying for no reason. I looked up at the tent ceiling and whispered "I see you...but...do you see me?" That was the only question I wondered for the rest of the night.

**Yes I decided to give her the rucksack...those things must be huge in order to carry and Axe and a hammer XD! Anyway I thought it would be cute to add the Animal Parade Gill 2-hearts gift event in this one. Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	9. Chapter 9: The Argument: Boys vs Girls

**Hey People! Sorry for the delay. I had a concert last night and it was awesome! Well here is the next chapter. There is an all out brawl in this one!!!**

I woke up slowly...I could hear birds chirping outside and the smell of fresh dew was swerving around me.

"mhm...must be the first one up..." I mumbled when I noticed that all the other girls were asleep. I rubbed my eyes to see if that would help wake me. It wasn't any use going back to sleep. The others would wake up eventually. I felt something move underneath my sleeping bag. I stayed perfectly still, I looked down and saw a snake slither out of the sleeping bag. I had the biggest fear of snakes anyone could imagine. I screamed at the top of my lungs...bad idea. The other girls woke up with a jolt, then they saw the snake...then they screamed. We all ran out of the tent, everyone stopped accept me, who ran up a tree. Did I mention I was a good climber. The guys I guess woke up with a jolt too, because they ran out of the tents to see what the girls were yelling about. Owen had his hammer ready, Luke had his axe out, and Tao...he had his fishing pole out.

"What happened?!" Chihaya asked.

"Did some pervert follow us?" Luke asked alarmed.

Roomi shuttered "No! There is a huge, big, disgusting, snake in out tent!"

The guys calmed down, now all of them were annoyed.

Luke pouted "Is that all?"

"Where is Hikari?" Gill asked, looking around.

I guess I forgot that I was still in a tree, I hung upside down from a branch and said "I'm up here!"

"Whoa! Hikari how did you climb that high up?" Luke asked amazed.

"Um...a lot of practice."

"Can you please come down." Gill asked.

"Um...I'm more comfortable up here right now thanks."

"Why?"

"Hikari is afraid of snakes." Roomi giggled.

"Roomi!" I blushed.

"You should've seen her. She yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw that thing. That is why everyone screamed." She was now laughing.

I glared at her "Yes I'm terrified of snakes! I won't come down till it's gone. Oh and I wouldn't be laughing Roomi. I'm not the one who is afraid of pickles."

She announced last night during truth or dare that she was terrified of pickles. Why? I don't know. She gave me a death glare while some of the others giggled.

Luke walked into our tent and a couple of seconds later, he brought our the snake.

"Eep!" I climbed higher up in the tree.

"Don't do that!" Gill said annoyed "It will only make it more difficult for you to come down."

"Sorry." I quickly said.

Luke released it and I slid down the tree with no problems what so ever. After that mania was over we cooked some eggs and pancakes over the fire.

"I really don't see how girls get scared over every living thing." Luke said while snarfing down his scrambled eggs "You guys really are weak."

That did it for half the girls "Oh Yeah!" Roomi said "Well guys are hot headed and don't think before they do a single thing. Without us, you guys would be sitting on your butts picking your noses."

"Well..." Owen said "Girls never stop nagging. Did you do your homework? Why did you wear something like that on our date? Why do you not compliment on my hair, clothes, anything I have?"

Kathy blew up "You guys have no manners what so ever! When you are with a girl all you think about is seducing them! You always care about your feelings and never the girls! Roomi's right, you guys wouldn't get anywhere if it wasn't for us!"

"Fine then!" Chihaya said. Not you too Chihaya. "The reason we don't compliment is because we are to busy working for you. You guys just stare at yourself in the mirror wondering 'Is my hair absolutely perfect?' or 'Should I wear this outfit, or the other hundred in the closet' You ask us as if we think we know everything. I know this because I have to put up with Mai every stinking day!"

"What!?" Mai turned red, I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from anger.

"Well you guys expect to much from us. You think we do all the chores around the house, cook for you, wash your clothes, and all you say is 'Mhm could've done better.'

"What are you talking about? You don't know how to cook. You suck at cooking!"

"I can't believe you!"

All the others accept Kotomi, Gill, and I were quiet. Kotomi and I stared at the argument while Gill was writing something in his diary. What guy has a diary?

"Hold up!" Elli said...I was surprised that she was in the argument as well "Gill, what do you think?"

Gill looked up from his book "Well...usually males are more powerful then females so I'll go with the boys. Also I'm sick of when girls nag-"

Roomi punched him on the head "Jerk!"

Oh why? I stared at the argument with Kotomi. I was going to suggest that we go down to the beach but then Kotomi leaped up and hid in the tent. I stared at the argument as it increased. Roomi started hitting some of the guys while the others screamed at each other.

"Um..." I was able to whisper.

Chihaya stopped and looked at me. Yes! I could stop the fight!

"Hey Everyone!" He yelled, the others stopped "Let's ask Hikari and see what she thinks."

What...All of them were now looking at me...I tensed up. I always had this issue, when a lot of people would look at me like that it would lead to me doing one of two options...fainting or running away screaming and crying. I wondered which one I was going to do.

"Well Hikari?" Elli asked...the girls glared at me and the boys glared at me. A few of each gave me death glares. Then I knew which one I was going to do.

I felt tears rushing out and I let out an "Eep!" Then was on my way down a hill. I wondered how I was able to run with such a crappy leg...but I did. A few times I screamed. I kept running till I made it to the shore. I panted from the run...

"That was...random." I fell onto the sand and relaxed for a second.

Both things I did when I was tense were embarrassing...but I preferred running away from the argument. It made more sense.

How the heck could they act so immature? I'd never even think Gill or Chihaya...or even Kathy could get into that argument. Guys were annoying...but what some of the guys said was true.

"I'm staying Neutral!" I blurted out, even though I was about three miles away from camp. I was going to stay down on the beach for a while then come back up. I didn't want to run into them fighting again. My parents fought all the time when I was little. They always asked Yuki and I to pick sides. Yuki avoided the conflict by being a pain in the butt while I would either faint or run out of the house to try and avoid their parents got a divorce a few years later and my dad realized what he was doing to us. He wrote a note to me and Yuki saying that he was sorry about making us choose between my mom and him. My mom on the other hand never wanted us to see him, she would still ask about who was the better parent. She got married this man a year after the divorce. He was a jerk...he would ignore Yuki and I all together, we got a little sister that we weren't aloud to touch unless we were babysitting her, which happened once. I was glad to leave the house, I was okay living here. I looked at my foot to see how bad the running made it. It still hurt slightly but I guess now I could run with it. After about an hour of strolling around the beach and collecting seashells in a little basket I found I decided to start heading my way back. I enjoyed the scenery on my way back up. I saw a few deer and a bear with her cute little cub. I walked back into camp to see everyone in their own groups, boys were on one side, girls on the other. So much for being missed...Lena looked up "Oh hey Hikari."

Something was up "Um...hi..."

"You want some chocolate? I snook some from my grandma."

"Um...sure..." I needed to talk to Kotomi. She was the only one who was with me on this one. I sat down and took a piece of chocolate, I looked around. Some of the others were watching me. I took a deep breath then tried to avoid the group's eyes.

"Um...where is Kotomi?"

"Ah...she is hanging out in the tent." Roomi said in a perky way.

"Thanks." I got up, tried not to make eye contact with anyone, then walked into the tent.

Kotomi was laying in her sleeping bag. I looked around, and walked over to her.

"Hey Kotomi?" I whispered

She jolted up right "W-...What is is Hikari?"

"What's going on with everyone?"

She looked around "We can't...talk here..."

"Wh...why?"

"They could be listening."

I was freaked out "...what..." I said as quietly as I could.

"Shhhh. I said we will talk later. I'll give you a signal tonight."

"Umm...okay."

Later...while everyone was in their split groups leaving Kotomi and I as a neutral group, we ate some dinner.

I was sorting through my seashells and Luke walked over "Those are awesome shells!"

I turned and tried to smile "Um...thanks."

"Where did you get them."

I stared at him "Um...the...beach."

"Sweet!"

After a minute of silence he walked back to his group. I heard a clatter. It was Kotomi, she dropped her dishes.

"Kotomi!" Roomi said annoyed "What was that?"

"I-...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean it."

I new that was the signal "I'll help." I said.

I helped her pick up the pieces of glass and threw them away, she looked over and said "I saw a berry bush over there...do...do you want to pick some?"

I smiled "Um...sure."

We walked for a bit till we came to a blue berry bush. She looked around and listened to see if anyone followed us.

"Okay what happened?" I said as we picked the berries.

"When you ran out of camp, the boys and girls blamed one another. Then Elli made a suggestion to see which group was better. Considering you were neutral, she said whoever could get you to like either the boys or girls better, their group would win."

"What about you?"

"They knew I was there so they didn't count me."

I started to get angry "So everyone is using me?"

"Um...yes."

We were silent for a bit then I said "I have a few ideas to get them to stop."

Kotomi looked stunned "But...But how?"

I started to tell her about some of my plans, after all I am one of the smartest in my class.

**Well! There you go!! What is Hikari planning. Gill will be trying to trick her in the next one so GillxHikari in the next one :). I will have it done by tonight... hopefully ^_^'. Hoped you liked it and please comment.**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	10. Chapter 10: The Crush Crushed

**Well here we go!**

The next morning I woke up around six. Why? I don't know...force of habit...my brother and my cousins are like that too. I opened to tent cautiously. I looked everywhere to make sure there was no one that was going to do something to me. My first attempt to stop this was to hang out on the beach for the day. If I wasn't there they would have to join and look for me. This was my only nice attempt. If this didn't work I would go to the best measure possible. I heard someone behind me and I whipped around. I sighed in relief when it was Kotomi.

"Where are you going?"

"Beach...plus I need to run an errand."

"I'll come with."

"Um...okay."

As we walked through the woods, I took a few pictures with my camera.

"What errands are you going to run?"

"I need to get some stuff from my brother." I winked at her. He had some excellent gags we could use unless this plan went wrong.

By the time we made it to the inn it was already around noon.

Samson looked up from his paper work "You two are back early."

"Well actually I forgot something and I need Yuki to come over here."

"Ah...okay phone is over there."

I went over to the phone and scrolled through the ranches.

"Sakura Ranch..." I mumbled then pressed the numbers.

The phone rang a bit then he answered "Hello?"

"Hey it's Hikari."

"Hikari? What do you need?" he sounded annoyed.

"Well hey I wanted to ask you to help me with a prank...but considering you don't sound interested...I guess I will ask someone else-"

"No no no! What do you need."

"Well...Kotomi and I have a few issues with the others, we have an idea but in case this plan doesn't work...I guess we will need you skill."

"Gotcha! Just tell me when and what and I'll be there!"

"Okay...the prank will be tonight. I need you to bring your ultimate gore blood packs, your scariest halloween outfits...three of them, your ax, and those chest protectors you have...incase of zombie invasion."

Kotomi stared at me in confusion. I mouthed 'I don't know.'

"Gotcha! Be over there in a flash."

"See ya!"

"See ya!"

I hung up and grinned at Kotomi "All set!"

She smiled "Great..."

We met up with Yuki at the dock and gave him the plan for tonight. We then headed back to camp. Yuki set up a mile away from us. We weren't missed...as I expected.

"Hey Hikari!" Mai waved "We got you some food set up already."

I smiled slightly "Thanks."

"Hey Hikari!" Gill came up.

I still jumped a bit whenever I saw him "Uh...yeah."

"You mind if we take a walk."

"Um...its fine." I got up and started walking in the forest with him.

"I'm guessing you've figured out that something weird is going on."

"Yeah...Kotomi told me."

"Well...of coarse...you too are the only ones out of this. I hope it isn't putting any pressure on you."

I saw some flowers, I grabbed my camera and took a few snap shots.

"They are so lovely." I whispered.

"They're hibiscus. They are very popular on this island."

He took one out of the bush and faced me. He smiled slightly as he put it in my hair.

"Two beautiful things should go together." I blushed like mad when he said that.

"Uh...um...thank you."

He leaned closer to me and put his mouth right by my ear "Do you like me?" he whispered.

"W...What?" I felt like fainting.

"Because...I like you."

"I...um...I..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Uh..."

He grinned and moved back so he was eye to eye with me "That means we won."

"W...What?"

"If we got you to like one person in our group...that meant the boys win. Thanks."

That's when I got mad "You...!"

"Now we can rub it in those girls faces. Thank you."

"You are the worst guy I have ever met in my entire life!" I screamed.

"Why's that?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"You frickin used me for a childish bet you guys are doing. I can't believe I was used by someone as evil and sickening as _you_! And I actually thought I was in-"

I stopped...I felt tears form in my eyes. He looked kind of stunned from my words. I was glad. I marched away from him, now tears were rolling down my face. I thought I had actually found someone...turns out he was the biggest jerk ever. I preferred when I was ignored by a guy. I tried to calm down, I was going to give them payback. I went back into camp and didn't even look at anyone except Kotomi. I grinned at her as if I was saying 'We are ready for payback.'

**Oh boy! What is she planning? Well you guys will see. please comment.**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	11. Chapter 11: The ultimate plan revealed

**Here you guys go! I must say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**

Gill's POV

"Hey Hikari?" Chihaya walked up to her.

She turned "Yeah..."

"Do you want to try some of this cake I made. I thought you might like it so I thought I would take it with."

She took the plate. I already didn't feel to good. She was right I was being childish. Chihaya was trying to make the guys win...I hope. She took a bite and right away a dreamy look came over her face. The girls looked scared and the guys were all about to scream when they would hear her say 'It's the best thing ever...you're the best cook ever." or something that sounded like 'I like you.' I knew she was thinking about how to get herself out of the situation. I didn't feel like paying anymore so I sat there waiting for what she would say.

She looked up and smiled at Chihaya "It's okay Chihaya...but I'm not much of a sweet tooth."

Almost every guy looked as if they had been shot...especially Chihaya. After a while of the guys pouting. Kotomi got up, she was heading for the woods

"Kotomi? Where are you going?" Roomi asked

She turned and smiled "I'm going to pick some berries."

"Really? It is really dangerous out there at night."

Kotomi looked stunned "N...Nothing will happen...I...I'll be careful-" with that she stumbled into the brush behind her.

Hikari jumped up "Kotmi are you okay?" she ran over to the brush.

"Damn it Kotomi I told you it was dangerous!" Roomi sounded annoyed.

Hikari sprang from the bushes with shock, she looked like she was about to scream "I...Kotomi isn't there anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked in alarm.

"I...just saw her...something had her." Tears were coming down her eyes now, absolute horror was on her face. That's when everyone panicked.

"What got her?" Lena asked.

"I don't know...it was all dark so I couldn't see."

"What if a bear got her?" Roomi asked in alarm.

"Everyone calm down!" Elli shouted "We will get into groups then search for her.

Everyone started forming pairs of two, I ended up with Hikari who still wouldn't look me in the eye. We got flash lights and started heading out.

Hikari and I were dead silent, she had looked up in the trees and on the ground.

"Why are you looking up in the trees?"

"Cause what I saw that grabbed Kotomi didn't look like any bear." She snapped.

I sighed "Look I know you're mad at me-"

"Oh I'm way past mad."

"Let me finish please!" I sounded annoyed "You were right, what we are doing was very wrong and childish. It's just that the girls were taunting us...and well they kept nagging."

"Not all girls are like that."

"What?"

"Not all girls are what you and the other guys describe them as. And I'm aware that some of the things the girls said weren't true either. We check constantly to make sure we look good because we want to make a good impression on the guys we like and our elders. We nag once and a while because we don't want the guys to lose their personalities...because that's what we like about them. Why dod you think Kathy nags Owen all the time. He easily wanders in his imagination and completely blocks his kind and caring personality."

I stared in shock, not even I could come up with an answer like that. I felt more ashamed that I had fallen for the argument.

"...I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, then she said "Why are you all of a sudden showing sincerity for me?"

I was quiet "...I don't know." I couldn't just randomly say that I loved her, that sounded so random.

"Shhh!" She said. We were dead silent. I heard a noise coming toward us quickly, then Hikari was slammed into the ground like she was tripped.

I looked down and saw something around her leg, it was pulling her.

She shook her leg frantically to try and get the thing off of her. I grabbed her and and helped. Suddenly there was one huge pull and I lost her hand and fell on the ground. I jumped up and ran to look for her. I stopped when I realized I couldn't find her. She was gone. Suddenly something grabbed me by the leg as well and I smacked my head on the ground, then it was black.

"Gill wake up!" It was Kathy.

I opened my eyes and looked around, we were all tied on different trees..

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"That is what everyone is asking?" Roomi asked.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Hikari.

I looked over to two trees in front of us, she was tied but we couldn't see her full body. I was able to see a part of her head.

"Hikari! Are you all right?" I asked.

"Um...yeah. Kotomi is here too."

"Um...hi." a small voice said.

I was relived...until I heard a loud laugh. A laugh that didn't sound human.

"Foolish creatures! You won't be fine for long."

A creature in all black leaped from one of the trees and onto the ground. He had an ax in his hand, which was black and warty.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked with fear in her voice.

"I am known as the demon of darkness. Here to sacrifice the souls humans to my master."

"Why do you want us?" Hikari asked.

"Sadly I need my minions and only children of pure hearts could do that...sadly you two are the only ones. After I sacrifice you two and form you into my minions I will kill all of them. My master will be quite pleased."

"You...you can take me but leave everyone else out of this!" Kotomi said.

The creature cackled "If only it were that simple!" Then I saw him lunge his ax at Kotomi. She screamed and a few other girls screamed. Some blood dripped on the ground. Everyone looked in horror. Roomi was sobbing.

"That's one down."

"Don't kill her!" I shouted.

"You really think a plea will get me to stop."

I heard Hikari crying. She was really scared.

I continued "Please don't! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe this wouldn't had happened if she would've followed your little argument...instead she tried to create peace. I need a heart like hers."

I realized it was all our faults...all my fault.

"Here we go!"

"Don't!"

He swung the ax and I heard her scream, some blood splashed out. then her head fell and her body went limp. I just stared, I couldn't say anything or cream. Some others let out a scream or a sob. He untied the ropes and held both bodies in his arms. "I'll be back to finish you off later." Then he disappeared in the darkness.

"What...What do we do?" Lena asked.

"Don't worry." Luke said "We will protect you." He ripped off his ropes with his ax and untied everyone.

Won said "Let's go."

We all walked in the forest, making sure everyone was together. I felt like I was in a daze. She was gone...it was all my fault.

Suddenly Luke said "Crap." He had set of a trap wire.

Suddenly we all ended up in a cage, It was impossible to get out now.

"You really thought you could get away?" The creature jumped from a tree and laughed at us.

"My friends come here."

Two girls walked out of the brush in black robes. It was Kotomi and Hikari.

I sighed in relief to see them. Something was wrong though. Kotomi had red eyes...so did Hikari.

"Do you two want do do the honors of destroying them?"

"Yes Master. It will be a pleasure." Kotomi said, she had an evil grin.

"Yes. Master." Hikari was emotionless. Their voices changed as well/

"Please don't kill the girls!" Luke said. "It was our fault. Please just kill us."

"If only it were that simple." Hikari said "Our lord wants all of you unfortunately."

"I'm sorry guys." Kathy said.

"Now all of you...put your hands in the air." The creature said. We did.

"Now...shake em like you just don't care."

"What!?" all of us said.

Kotomi started giggling, and both Hikari and Kotomi took out what looked like contacts. Their eye color was back to normal. The creature took of his things and it was none other than Yuki. He was laughing so hard.

"Thanks Yuki." Hikari said "We'll ask you whenever we want to pull a prank."

She reached into her pocket and lowered the cage.

"Sorry guys." She said while unlocking the cage "I hope next time there won't be a fight like this...or else we will really make you piss yourselves."

"I think I already did." Luke mumbled.

"Yuki do the blood packets stain clothes?"

"I think so."

"You could've warned me...now I look like a murderer."

"How did you-?" Chihaya asked stunned

Hikari smiled "My brother is a full fledged prankster. Don't judge."

* * *

Later everyone had a good laugh on the prank. When most were asleep I went outside, I noticed Hikari was still up, she had changed into new clothes.

She turned and smiled "I'm guessing we are even now?"

I laughed slightly "Yeah."

We were quiet for a while then I said "I'm sorry."

"I know. You already told me. I was going to tell you the plan but...well it was to late. Sorry if we scared you...even though that was the point."

"It's fine..." I said, she smiled at me then I blushed. For a split second I kind of wanted to kiss her, but I shook that thought out of my head.

She yawned and looked pretty tired "Well...good night...are we going to head back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you in the morning."

"Okay." Then she walked into her tent.

I sighed and slid my fingers through my hair. When was I going to tell her?

**Next one, the kids will start heading home, to Castanet! When is Gill going to ask her out and when will he tell her. I feel like punching both of them because they are to stupid to tell if they have a crush on each other. Oh and the circus is in town when they get home...this will be interesting.**

**-00Sprited Away00**


	12. Chapter 12: The Circus

**Woohoo I thought I wouldn't finish tonight! I got a few good GillxHikari moments in here. Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up to a bang. I jumped up and heard rain pounding against the tent.

When everyone got dressed we went outside to see the guys standing there soaked. We came prepared and bought ponchos.

"I thought you said it wouldn't rain until after we left Won." Kathy said.

"Weather can change." He said with a shrug.

She sighed "Well we should get going."

We started heading out, the trees kind of acted like umbrellas for us. After a while Luke finally said "Screw it I'm taking off my shirt, it's not worth being soaked." He pulled off his shirt and stuffed it in his backpack. As we continued more of the guys did the same thing, for the first time Luke's philosophies were making sense. After an hour, every guy has shirtless. Yay for me. I was still nervous around Gill, this would make it worse, I tried hard not to look at him. No I have never seen Gill shirtless...when he rescued me he had a t-shirt on. A few of the other girls were blushing as well. Gill started to walk closer to me, like he was going to try and start a conversation. I didn't look, I didn't want to flip out again.

"Um...Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Yuki tell you about the circus that will be coming into town in two days?"

I looked at Yuki, he was to busy talking with Roomi "No...he didn't."

"Oh um...I thought you would be interested considering you like animals."

I smiled "The circus sounds fun."

"You can go...I mean...I could pick you up and take you there if you want."

"Sure that sounds great...Sunday right?"

"Yeah." He was quiet after that.

"Do you like animals?"

"Um...sort of."

"Oh...you seemed to like them in that one show you are in--"

"Please don't mention that." He whispered "I did that for certain reasons..."

I smiled again "I thought you were cute."

He blushed seven shades of red "Um...really."

"Yeah! I think it's cute that you're doing that for the little kids. Chloe loves the whole show."

His blush grew deeper then he turned away real quickly and ran his fingers through his wet hair. I giggled slightly...I guess Kathy's idea really worked.

When we got to the dock, Pascal was there and ready.

We all went on bored and went inside to stay sheltered from the rain, this time Gill sat next to me. Everything was going smoothly...then the boat stopped.

Pascal came down "We have to stop the boat till the waves calm down. Don't worry it won't be long."

While we waited some people started talking, others reading, and some were passed out from the exhausting vacation. I decided to read for a bit. I felt something on my shoulder all of a sudden. I looked over and almost screamed. Gill was resting his head on my shoulder, sleeping. The thing that made me scream was because I'd never seen him with a calm expression on his face, there was no sign of the furrowed eyebrows, and angry look on his face. He was definatley dreaming because he was breathing deeply. I smiled and moved a piece of hair away from his face. Finally the boat started movie again.

"Finally..." Yuki sounded annoyed.

I looked over at Kathy who grinned at me when she saw Gill.

The boat finally made it to Castanet. Almost everyone ran off the boat, most of them were either sea sick or were sick of being on the boat.

I decided to wake Gill up...even though I would probably never see his face like that again.

"Gill...you have to wake up."

Right away his eyes snapped open and we stared at each other, our faces just centimeters apart. Both of us turned bright red and he jumped back and fell on the floor.

"H...How long did you see me asleep?"

"Well um...it took about an hour for the boat to start back up...and another hour to get back...so about two hours."

"W...What?!" He sounded alarmed, probably because no one has really seen him with out his famous expression on his face.

Then he looked angry at me, I put my hands up and said "Don't act like I made you fall asleep...it was all you."

He got up, got his bag, and headed toward the exit, then he turned "Are you coming?"

I giggled and got up, I knew he was trying to act all manly now considering I saw him...well not mean and stuff. I walked out with him and Yuki was waiting for me.

The next two days went by slow considering there was nothing to do until Sunday night. Mostly all I did was hang out with my cow...who was growing very fast. Finally it was Sunday night. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I had my regular yellow outfit on, without the gloves though. I hadn't worn it in a while.

I decided to wait outside for him. When I saw him coming I decided to run up to him.

"Ready?" He asked with a slight smile.

I nodded. I thought it was nice of him to tell me about the circus. When we got there we were welcomed by the ringmaster named Theodore.

I was in awe by the pig next to him that blew flags out of its nose. Almost the whole town was at the circus. There was food being sold by some of the other ranchers and the animals would preform later on. I got hungry and decided to get some ice cream.

I took a lick of it, it was great. I looked up at Gill "Do you want some."

"Um...no thanks." I kind of already knew he was picky.

"Please...it's really good! You should try it."

I held it up for him and smiled. He stared at the cone then me.

He took a lick then hesitated "It's...not good...but it's not bad either." He took another lick. I grinned, I knew he liked it.

Later on after looking at some of the animals...I had to go...I mean really had to go.

"Um...I'll be right back."

"Okay. You might want to hurry, the show will start soon. While I was...doing my business, I heard the show start.

"Crap." I finished up that ran out of the bathroom and went through the crowed, I went as fast as I can. Right then Gill was right in front of me, I couldn't stop running and I rammed into him...with a twist. We didn't fall but...our lips ended up meeting and we both stared at each other red and horrified as our lips pressed together. After what seemed like an eternity, we quickly separated and stared at the show. I couldn't focus now...not after I just kissed him.

We were quiet all the way to my house.

"Um..." I mumbled "Sorry."

"No...it's fine...it was an accident." He blushed slightly "Sorry if it ruined your night."

"No! It was fine...it was an accident...I...I still had a fun time with you."

He smiled slightly "Me too...we should do something like that again...the Summer festival is coming up after all."

"Okay. I would like that. Yuki told me about how fun it was."

We were quiet again then Gill said "Hope I see you tomorrow."

"Um...okay. Thanks."

"Yeah."

When he left I walked into my room, Yuki was already asleep. I laid on my bed and realized I was still blushing and crying. I didn't know why I was crying though...and I didn't know if they were happy or sad tears.

**First kiss... pretty awkward for both of them I must say. Hope you like it and please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00 **


	13. Chapter 13: The Date then the Disaster

**Well here we go! I think this one is slightly shorter...oh well. I now have a pole in my profile and future events. The question is: If Hikari finds Gill's Diary, should she read it? I have a story either way I just need your opinion on which one would be cooler to do.**

It was Monday. I walked outside to take care of the crops and Cream. I told Yuki he could take a break today because I wanted to harvest the crops. The Tomatoes, honeydew, and Morning Glory flowers were ready to be picked. Cream was outside eating some grass and extra weeds. I put most of the honeydew and the flowers in the shipping bin and half of the tomatoes except the good quality ones in as well. I knew Gill loved tomatoes, so I thought it would be nice to bring him tomato juice while he worked in town hall. I saw something suddenly in the sky. I looked up and a orange small light ran across the sky and was heading toward me. I quickly moved out of the way and it slammed into the ground two feet away. I looked closely and turns out that it was a sprite.

I gasped "Are you okay."

"Mhhm! Mhhm mmmm!"

I pulled him out quickly and he shook the dirt of himself.

"Phew Thanks! I still got to work on flying..."

He was different from the other sprites I saw in some of Yuki's pictures...meaning it was Finn.

"You're Finn right."

"Crud! I thought only Yuki could see me! Yes I'm Finn...you look like you are related to Yuki...you have the same face shape."

"I'm Hikari...and yes Yuki is my older brother."

"Nice to meet you Hikari! Is Yuki around?"

"Yes He's inside. I'll take you in."

"Great."

I needed to make the tomato juice anyway. I walked in with the little orange sprite behind me.

"Yuki Finn is here to see you."

I heard I loud thud on the ground "You can see him?!" He yelled.

"Um...yeah."

He ran out of his room in a T-shirt and boxers "Weird..." He sighed "What do you need Finn?"

They chatted away as I made the tomato juice. I hope Gill would like it...I put it in my rucksack and walked out the door.

"See you later Yuki...Finn it was nice to meet you."

"Yep! Nice to meet you too Hikari."

I ran into the town...where was town hall again? I grabbed my map out of my rucksack and looked for the building.

"Come on! I should know this." I mumbled. Then when I saw where it was located, all I had to do was turn around.

"Oh Duh..." I sighed and walked in.

I looked around and saw Gill looking at some paper work. He looked up and looked surprised to se me.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a slightly rude way.

"Uh...I was going to give you this."

I took the juice from my rucksack and gave it to him. He took it from my hands and observed it slightly.

"Um...our Tomatoes were ripe today and I heard you like tomato juice so...I thought it would be nice to make you some."

"Thanks..." Then he patted me on the head slightly...I wasn't a dog!

He took a sip "It tastes okay."

I smiled "We have some more if you want me to come by tomorrow."

"Um...sure..." I guess he was still nervous about the night before...what if it ruined our friendship?

"Gill?"

"What?"

"Sorry again about last night...I hope it doesn't ruin the fact that we are friends-"

He put two finger on my forehead and smiled "You worry to much. It's fine..."

We were quiet for a bit then he said "Hey. do you want to help me run an errand?"

"Um...sure. What is it."

"My father is having issues with his suit and I need to get him a new one. I'm going to go to the tailors to get a new one. I was wondering if you would like to help?"

I grinned "Sure."

While we were there Gill told Kotomi what he wanted. I helped Kotomi...I think she figured out that I liked him. I swear was Gill was looking at something else because he whispered something to Roomi to make and she kept giving me death glares. After we were done we were quiet outside of the tailoring.

"um...thanks for your help."

"Yep anytime." I smiled.

He blushed slightly then he handed me the smaller bag he was holding.

"Here."

"What's this."

"A present for you help." He didn't look me in the eye.

I opened it, it was a hair clip with a hibiscus flower on it.

"Thank you Gill."

"What ever. You seemed interested in those things after all..."

I remembered back at the island where he put one in my hair.

"There is one more thing in the bag..." He sounded annoyed.

I dug deeper into the gag and found some hibiscus flower seeds.

I looked up to him "Thank you!"

"What ever..." He said "Like I said...you just seemed really interested in those things back on the island."

I paused "I wish I got something for you..." I mumbled.

He patted me on the head again "You already did."

I looked confused, he continued "...the tomato juice...you said you would bring me some every day. Now I'm having doubts that you are as smart as me."

I giggled then he continued "No really...do you do some sort of cheating...do you have a harvest sprite telling you the answers?"

"No..." I said this still smiling at his joke.

We were both quiet again...I don't know what was up with us and being quiet.

"Well I will see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah and I'll make sure to bring the tomato juice."

He smiled "Great."

After a bit of walking I heard a voice that made me jump "He likes you?!"

I whipped around and saw Roomi...who was mad as hell.

"W-...What?"

"Gill...he likes you! I can't believe he would like someone like you!"

I was quiet and stared at her "He...he doesn't like me..."

"Oh don't play stupid! He focuses only on you!"

"We are friends-"

"Bull! You are now my rival from now on! I will get Gill to like me! I'm WAY prettier than you and always will be!"

I just stared at her as she randomly left like she came.

I just stared in shock for a while. So much for trying to be friends with her.

I walked home slowly, I walked past Cream who was napping in the grass now. I hesitated...I forgot to ask Gill when the Summer festival was. I started running back to the town.

Gill's POV

I just walked into the Town Hall and saw Chihaya sitting down. He looked over at me...a slight bit of rage in his eyes. It disappeared and he smiled "Gill...can we talk real quick?"

"Um...Sure."

We walked into another room and he glared at me and crossed his arms.

"Well I've heard rumors from certain people and I was wondering if it was true. Do you like Hikari?"

"Yeah...we're friends."

He put a hand on his face and massaged his temples "Let me rephrase that...Do you love Hikari?"

I stared at him...or trying not to blush to give it away "N...No why would you say that?"

"Well...you've been acting so nice to her...and stuff. Some of the guys were saying that you...well you know."

"No...we are only friends...nothing more nothing less." I felt like a part of me split in two when I said that. Chihaya and I were close friends...I didn't want him to hate me for saying that I loved her. He smiled "Alright! I was just checking..."

Hikari's POV

I ran straight for the door when I heard Chihaya's footsteps. I wouldn't stop running until I made it to a tree that was by my house. I felt tears coming down my face. I guess he didn't like me...I held a sob from escaping my lips. I guess all we could be was friends. Suddenly Kathy's voice ran through my head...those words...I weren't so sure of them now...part of me didn't want to believe that he only thought of me as a friend. I had to try...I hope...

**Wow they story gets weirder and weirder. Don't forget about the pole! I need you advice or my brain is going to blow XP! Anyway please comment...I like comments...a lot.**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	14. Chapter 14: The Summer Festival

**Almost didn't finish tonight...I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Castanet High :)!!!**

Only two days till the summer festival. I sighed...how would I be able to ask Hikari to the festival. She had been avoiding me for a about two weeks now. Did I do something? I put on a blue t-shirt, and some black pants. The heat never bothered me for some reason...I guess I was use to it. It was earlier than usual...my goal was to ask her when she would come outside. When I came up to her house, Yuki was outside. He looked up "Hey Gill. What do you need?"

"Is Hikari home."

"Yeah she is sleeping still. I could wake her if you want."

"Um...sure."

He walked into the house and was in there for a few minutes. Hikari walked out still very tired.

"Gill?...What do you need." She rubbed her eyes in a cute way.

I blushed slightly "Well um...you know the summer festival?"

"Yeah?" She still seemed out of it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go...with me?"

Then she woke up, her eyes got wide "Um...sure...I think I'm good for that day."

"You are!" Yuki yelled from the kitchen.

She ignored him "Okay...what time?"

"Um I'll pick you up at 8:30...is that okay?"

"Yep!...um...so I'll see you there?"

"yeah...sure."

I walked away feeling awkward. I wanted to actually start a conversation but that didn't go to well.

The next two days went by quickly, probably because I kept myself busy.

I forgot to mention that at the summer festival we had to dress...well in kimonos or something like that, I hoped she remembered...the only ones who didn't wear the kimonos were the adults, which I never understood why. They probably did that to humiliate the kids. I stared at myself in the mirror in disgust, I wore a blueish male kimono.

"Aw Gilly...you haven't gone to the summer festival in so long...I'm so happy."

Gilly? My father has lost it. I sighed "Why do we have to dress like this again?"

"It's traditional..."

"And adults not dressing like that is tradition as well?"

" We made...a few adjustments."

I sighed "I'm going to pick up Hikari."

"Okay...good luck." Then he winked. What a weirdo.

When I made it to her house Yuki was ready. He looked as bored as I was.

"I'm only doing this for the food..." He sulked when he saw me smirk.

"Right..."

He took off and Hikari came out a few minutes later. She wore a pink kimono with cherry blossom designs on it. She wore the hibiscus hair clip I gave her and her hair was tied back into a bun. I stared in awe for a few moments.

She gave me a confused look "What is it? Did I dress the wrong way?..."

I blinked "N...no you looked perfect." I can't believe I said that.

She smiled, it was the kind of smile that made my heart leap in alarm then walked next to me.

She then said "Are we going?"

I snapped out of my daze "Yeah."

We walked quietly down to the dock where the festival would take place, that night there were supposed to be fireworks. I wondered what she would look like in the moon light? I quickly snapped back into reality and looked over at her, her hands were in front of her in a delicate placement. She stared at the ground with a little pink dusting her cheeks. She looked very beautiful, I really wanted to say it but nothing came out of my mouth. I knew I was blushing because my face felt like it was on fire. When we made it to the festival, it was already crowded. I suddenly felt her arm lace around mine, I almost jumped and looked over at her.

She looked up at me with an innocent look and asked "Is...this okay?...I still don't know my way around and it looks very crowded...I don't want to get lost."

"N...No it's fine!" I sounded like I was caffeinated.

She smiled "Okay...where should we go?"

"Heh...I'm as clueless as you...I haven't been to this festival in years."

"Well...we can look around."

We went from shop to shop to look at what was being sold.

After an hour she stopped all of a sudden, I looked over at her "What?"

"Dangos!" She jumped, she forgot that her arm was still wrapped around mine.

"What?!"

She looked around "Sorry, I haven't had Dangos in so long...there!"

She skipped over, I followed her. She was about to buy it but I put down money before she did. She jumped and looked over at me confused.

"I'll buy...I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't" I smiled.

"Um...okay..."

Finally it was time for the fireworks, everyone sat down, by everyone I meant our group. Hikari started talking to the other girls...except Roomi who was talking to Yuki. Chihaya kept glaring at me...I tried to ignore it though. I heard an announcement that they would be starting in two minutes so I walked over to Hikari and sat next to her. The fireworks started exploding in the sky. The sky glowed with different colors every few seconds. I looked over at Hikari, she stared in awe at the fireworks, her eyes and hair reflected the colors making her look angelic in a way. She suddenly smiled as if she was thinking of something. I looked back at the sky and placed my hand over hers. I saw her in the corner of my eye look down then look at me, I turned to face her and smiled. She stared at me, it was hard to tell if she was blushing or not, I'm sure she was, then she smiled back. I felt so happy, it was hard to focus on the fireworks now, but I might as well enjoy them. By the time the fireworks ended, it was already almost midnight. I walked with Yuki and Hikari, Hikari looked like she was going to pass out.

When we made it to her house, Yuki walked in without caring that his sister was still outside.

"I'll see you later...?"

She smiled "Yeah...thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me...I...I had a good time."

"I had a good time too." I smiled "I'll make sure to remind you about the events coming up soon."

"Okay...Good night..."

She hugged me, I jumped slightly...then hugged her back. Then she smiled at me and went inside.

I waited till she shut the door, then smiled and headed back home.

**Ah...the love is intensifying as the chapters progress. I love that don't you? Well I'll give you the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm up for ideas now...I need a few and I know all of you are full of ideas. :)**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	15. Chapter 15: Diary Disasters

**Well...I'm kinda slow on ideas, I decided to use the diary idea(even though two people voted...^_^'). Thank you tiffiany59 for the excellent ideas. I'm up for more anytime. Same goes to everyone else who is reading this. I'm up for ideas! Well Enjoy!**

I skipped down to town hall, I didn't know why I was so happy. I guess it was because it was a sunny day. The weather effects my mood a lot. I walked into town hall to find Gill looking around. He looked like he lost something.

"Damn!" He mumbled "I thought I had the diary with me...I must've lost it while I was walking over here..." He pouted slightly.

"Gill?"

He whipped around "D...Did you just hear me?"

I smiled "Yep!...I could find your diary for you...if you want."

"What?! No I don't want you touching it at all! If you find it tell me got it?!" He was embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Um...okay...well...here..." I handed him the juice then turned around and said "I'll keep an eye out for it." Then walked out.

He seemed very worried about that thing...I wonder why though? I wasn't sure what he used it for...or what was in it... I sighed and looked around just in case. I looked down at the beach...nothing there...I looked around the town...nothing there... this was getting frustrating.

"Where the Hell does he go in the morning? Around the world?" I mumbled to myself. Something caught my eye then...of coarse. I looked over and saw a green book on the ground. I've seen Gill with it before so that must be his diary.

I picked it up carefully...part of me wanted to know what he wrote in it. I looked around and decided to take a quick peek. Most of it were ideas for Castanet when he would probably become mayor. Then there was writing...weird...he started writing when I came to castanet. Quite a few told about how annoying I was...leave it to Gill to say that. I decided to skip a few pages...then I found the most recent one.

I started to read it

_Today I went to the Summer Festival with Hikari. It was very fun...I really don't know if that is what a date is supposed to be like. I still regret telling Chihaya that I didn't feel affection to her in any way, we were just friends. Now I'm starting to feel like it's more than that. At the festival, I felt like I wanted to kiss her a few times...I'm still not sure when I should tell her my feelings...but it better be soon. I am afraid someone else, like Chihaya, might ask her out. Or maybe she might not feel the same way. This is all confusing to me...I hadn't actually felt like this about anybody. Even though she is annoying I still can't stop feeling like this...I hope when I do tell her, she will accept it._

That was the last page he wrote. I stared blankly at the page. This has to be a mistake...or a joke even. My heart pounded like a drum, I doubled checked once or twice to make sure this was Gill's diary. It was.

"What are you doing?"

I let out a yelp then jumped up. It was Roomi.

She suddenly smirked "Whatcha got there?"

"N-...nothing." I put it behind my back.

She quickly swiped it "Give it back! It isn't yours."

"Looks like it isn't yours either...well what are you doing with Gill's diary?"

"He...He lost it. I was looking for it."

"Why were you reading it?...I watched you staring at the inside."

"Give it back! I have to give it to Gill!"

Her grin grew wider "How bout this...I give Gill the diary back and do anything I want with him...and I won't tell him that you invaded his privacy."

"What?! No!"

"Well then...you'll lose your friendship with him if I do tell him. I don't think you want that...do you?"

I stared in shock at her, she was tiny but evil "You no good-"

"What's going on?"

I jumped, Gill walked over to us "Gill...um..."

He looked over at Roomi who was holding the diary "What are you doing with that?!" He snapped.

Roomi looked over at me, I said "Well...um..." I sighed "I was looking for your diary and I saw Roomi. I told her that you lost it and we decided to look for it...together. We just found it."

"Why did you sound angry at her then?"

"Um..." I thought quickly "I was...talking to the diary..." I trailed off. That was so crappy. I sounded like an idiot.

Gill stared at me weirdly "Okay..."

"Well here you go Gill." Roomi handed it to him "Hikari was just about to give up, but I didn't lose hope. I knew we could find it." She gave a sweet smile toward him.

"Thanks." He looked over at me "I'll see you later."

"Oh Gill."

"Yeah Roomi...?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"You want some help at town hall? I would love to help."

He looked stunned "Um...sure...that would be great."

He turned around and walked with her to town hall. I stared in shock...tears ready. I held them in though, even though I felt as if my heart had just shattered.

The next day, I got my tomato juice ready to give Gill. I could still try.

I walked into Town Hall...and guess who was in there. I saw Roomi talking to Gill. They were laughing...when she gave him something, it was a Tomato Risotto dish.

"I made it myself. I hope you like it."

Gill looked as stunned as I did, then he smiled "Thanks."

He looked over at me "Oh! Hi Hikari."

"Um...hi..."

"Did you need something...?"

I managed a smile "Um...yeah...my cow accidentally got into the tomatoes...so I won't be able to make you homemade tomato juice anymore...sorry."

Yes I lied...but my gifts looked like crap compared to what Roomi gave him.

"That's to bad...thanks for stopping by anyway."

Roomi smirked at me, I continued to fight back any tears that were going to come "Well...bye..."

Then I turned around and walked back out. I felt sick by her. Later I was riding horses with Kathy and Lena. They were chatting away and I was dead silent.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh! Nothing...I'm fine..."

"Oh Hikari! I've got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

We followed her horse to her barn.

She leaped off her horse "My favorite horse, Tori, Just gave birth to new horse. He is so cute. I thought it would be nice to give him to you."

"What? No! It's your horse."

"You're great at riding. I want you to have him...hold on let me get him."

A few moments later she brought out a small black horse.

"He is small...but he is fast. He will do very good in races when he is older."

I smiled "Thanks you. He is so cute."

"His name is Koji."

I stroked Koji's coat, he looked at me with soft green eyes.

"Horses grow quickly so hopefully you will ride him soon." She handed me a saddle.

"Oh! Thank you so much...you guys didn't make another bet did you?" I teased.

They laughed "No! I don't want to be scared like that again!"

I walked home with Koji, who followed me like I was his mom or something.

"Why is it that good and bad things happen to me all at once?" I asked myself.

Koji tugged at my shirt, I turned around, he gave me a look that made me feel happy for some reason.

I smiled "You're a strange horse Koji."

He let out a playful squeal that made me giggle.

"You know how to cheer someone up huh?"

I introduced Koji to Cream, who seemed excited that she had a new friend. After I put them to sleep, I laid in my bed. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be with Gill, maybe Roomi was supposed to be with him. I knew he would prefer her, she gave him better things and acted much nicer to him. If he figured out I looked at his diary...he would hate me. I refused to cry, I was tired of crying. The thing that continued to buzz through my head though was, who was eyes going to be with?

**There you go! What will happen now that Roomi is getting in the way of Hikari's relationship with Gill? Please comment and send me ideas for future chapters :)!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	16. Chapter 16: Gifts

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of Castanet High! Thank you to LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist for the ideas! You helped me a lot on this chapter :)! Enjoy!**

I rang the bell and Koji and Cream ran out of the barn. Apparently they really wanted some fresh air. There was at least a week left till summer vacation was over. I still didn't know what to do about Roomi. I shouldn't let her beat me like that. I kept thinking of ideas...none of them seemed to work right.

Finally I had one...kinda. Koji trotted next to be as I watered some of the plants I planted myself, most of which were flowers like sunflowers, and morning glory flowers. I also had honeydew...

"I'm not supposed to interfere with anything Roomi is doing..." I said to Koji "...but I can still see him and give him things...so what if it isn't his favorite things. It's the thought that counts."

Koji gave a little squeal "You like that idea?" I asked him "Well then, I got a few errands to run."

I picked some of the flowers, not all of them though. I picked a couple of honeydews as well. Chihaya taught me how to make ice cream a few days ago. I could make honeydew ice cream for Gill. It was hot after all, and some flowers would help too. I looked in the fridge for, milk, an egg, and sugar. I put them along with the honeydew in the ice cream maker. When it was done I tried it real quick. It was awesome! I put the flowers together and put the ice cream in my rucksack so it would stay cool.

"Koji, do you want to come with?"

He trotted next to me and we were off.

When we got to town hall I tied Koji up so he wouldn't get loose in town. I giggled at the thought of that. I walked in, Gill was at his chair...no Roomi. Yes!

"Hi Gill!"

He looked surprised "Hi! I haven't seen you in a while."

Right then someone zoomed in and shoved me aside...it was Roomi.

"Hi Gill! I got you something I know you will love!"

She took out a beautiful gold pendant. I stared in shock at it.

"Wow...uh thanks Roomi. This is really neat."

I felt a bit of confidence drain but I took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry for not getting you anything recently...I've been a bit busy."

He smiled "Oh it's fine..."

"Well um...actually I came here to give you these." I handed him the flowers and took out the honeydew ice cream and said "I know you like these flowers...and honeydew...and I knew it is really hot right now...so um."

"I love it." He smiled warmly at me.

Both me and Roomi got knocked off our feet "You do?!" We both said at once.

He nodded "Thank you very much Hikari." Then he pat me on the head, I was pretty sure that was a habit now.

"But what about my gift?"

"Yours is nice." He said while looking at some paper work and eating the ice cream I made him.

She stormed out of the building. He ignored her.

He looked up "Thanks again for the ice cream, it made my day."

"Um...sure...but...I don't know how to get you anything during the fall...the crops go down so uh..."

"You can just drop by, besides...we will be in school so we will see each other more."

"Um...sure...I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

I walked out of Town Hall and unhooked Koji. We walked slowly...I felt like I was being watched. Koji got slightly nervous, which slowed us down more. Then Koji took off running the other way.

"Koji!" I ran after him but then I got tripped my something and I fell head first on the hard ground. I looked up and Roomi was standing over me.

"You haven't won yet." She kicked me hard in the stomach.

"Get up!" She snapped.

I did, but to try and defend myself "He's mine! If you touch him again you will get more that this!"

When I got up I faced her with a hoe in her hand, she swung it and I hard a _Clang_ as it hit my head. A sharp pain went through my head...then everything went black.

I woke up to the sting of my head. My eyes opened to see myself in the clinic. Won was sitting next to me "Ah...you're awake."

I got up slowly and grabbed my throbbing head which was bandaged now.

"What happened?"

"Roomi found you unconscious on the ground. Your horse must've kicked you."

Then everything came back to me I smiled slightly "Well...it wasn't his fault."

Roomi...she tried to kill me! I was in a slight panic, then Gill walked into the room.

"Gill? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were here...so I came racing over to see if you're alright."

I smiled "I'm fine now. Just a bump on the head."

Next thing I knew is that he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me "Please don't scare me like that again. You've done that enough already."

I thought back at the beach I managed a little laugh "I guess that's what I do best." I mumbled.

He chuckled slightly "I guess...I still don't get how you almost beat me at school."

I smiled and hugged him back, I wasn't going to let Roomi ruin my life. But...what would I say if he found out about the diary?

**There you have it! I hoped you liked it! Please comment and send me some ideas for the next chapters!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	17. Chapter 17: What!

**Hello peeps! Sorry My friends said that all day today so I felt like saying it too. Hope you enjoy this chapter...there is a weird twist in it :P!**

"Hikari!"

I woke up and slammed myself on the floor "Ow! What?!"

"Get ready for school!"

"Fine!...I told you to wake me up nicely not like the house is on fire!"

"Deal with it!"

I got up and made my way to the closet. For the past week I had to tell the whole town that I was alright...and alive. I got my uniform on in five seconds flat. I put a orange and red ribbon in my hair and I was all set. I grabbed my book and took off.

I was able to catch up with Kathy who was talking with Lena like usual.

"Hey Hikari!" They both said.

"Hi!"

"How's your head?"

"I already told you that I'm fine!"

"Kidding..." Kathy waved her hand at me as if to say 'forget it'.

We talked for a bit about some new things we heard.

"I heard there might be a typhoon coming in a few more days..." Lena said in a worried tone "I hope nothing bad will happen...especially to the animals."

"You think to much Lena. We've had those things all the time! We know how to prepare."

"I don't." I laughed slightly.

"Don't worry...your brother knows how. Last year the roof almost blew off of his house though..."

I turned pale, then Kathy laughed "Again...kidding."

"I heard Mayor Hamilton might leave town for a bit..." Lena said.

"Who told you that?" Kathy asked.

"I heard my dad talking about it. Apparently he has a meeting or something..."

"Weird..." Kathy said then paused "Food convention?"

Then that made us giggle slightly.

Yes they did homework the first day of school. That was a disadvantage of being in a higher class. I managed to do most of it in class so I would be free for the rest of the day. Gill was back to his quiet, anti social self...wow. I looked over at him later on in the day, he was reading a book. I sighed and went back to my work. When the bell rang I was glad to get out of there.

"Hey Hikari, do you want to take Koji with us and go for a ride, he could tag along."

"Great!"

I rode on my usual horse when I went with them...that is until Koji gets big enough to ride. He was already bigger than when I first got him.

"I'm sorry that he kicked you Hikari." Lena said.

"Um to be truthful...that wasn't really what happened..."

"What did happen?" Kathy asked.

I told them my story...including the diary part.

"That little no good..." Kathy cursed under her breath for a few seconds "So...she tried to kill you?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

I shook my head "I remembered everything...It wasn't Koji's fault he ran away from fear."

"Well...at least we know that Gill loves you." Lena said then squealed "I can't believe it! You're so lucky."

"I wish Owen would say he loves me..." Kathy said dreamily.

"I wish Tao would tell me too...we've been going out for seven months now."

I smiled "Well...he hasn't confessed in person...I feel really bad for reading his diary."

"I'm sure he would understand if you tell him..."

"You should of seen him when he lost it. He got all angry and told me not to look at it. I'm afraid if I do tell him...he won't like me anymore."

"But it will get Roomi off your chest." Lena said in a smart tone.

"Mhm...it's confusing."

"You can think about it..." Kathy said "I suggest you tell him though...I'm pretty sure he won't change his feelings about you..."

I walked home with Koji, who looked like he was going to pass out on the ground a any moment. Yuki was probably passed out already, he went to bed early a lot. I put Koji and Cream back in the barn and gave them more feed. I walked in and went into my room, I had already gotten a bit to eat while riding with Lena and Kathy. I turned on the light in my room and got ready for bed. I was so tired I could barely open my eyes.

I opened the covers and was about ready to crash...then I noticed I couldn't...because someone was in my bed. I almost screamed...or fainted because that person was Gill. He was passed out...on my bed...he wasn't shirtless but he had a muscle shirt on so it revealed his arms...which were kind of muscular in a way.

"W...What?! What are you...?!"

I stopped. He didn't wake up.

"Um...hey...are you alright?" He was breathing but his face was red. I slid my fingers under his bangs and felt his forehead. He was very hot...he must've gotten a fever. Guess he was so sick that he couldn't even wake up, but what was he doing in my room? I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I panicked then jumped into bed and through the covers over Gill and I.

"Hikari?" Yuki mumbled at the door, he paused "Must've been my imagination...I thought I heard her yelling..." He creaked the door shut. I would have loved to get out but the only thing stopping me was that his arm was now wrapped around me and he pulled me even closer to him than I had already been. I felt myself blush because he was so close to me and his face looked so peaceful and innocent. It was different even from when he slept on the boat. I wondered why. Because of that he looked younger than seventeen now...which made me blush more because I wanted to hug him and say stuff like 'Aw~ You're soooo cute!' but that was the wrong time. I tried to pull away from him, his arm easily came off but I felt kind of sad to be out of his arms. I grabbed a few blankets and let him sleep in my bed tonight...it was no use getting him up...he wouldn't wake up. I sighed and closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up, got my stuff on, left Gill alone to sleep...still, locked the door so no one could get in, and went to school. School went by super slow today now of coarse. Finally when the bell rang I ran back to the house. Yuki was gone, probably doing whatever farmer guys did. I unlocked my door and opened it...sure enough...Gill was still passed out.

"You're a heavy sleeper." I mumbled.

I sat on the bed and shook his shoulder. He moaned and his eyes opened slowly.

"What?" he mumbled.

"What do you mean 'what?' You're in my house...in my bed! Mind explaining why?"

I was blushing now.

He got up slowly "Well...I wasn't feeling to good so I tried to go home. My father had already left so the door was locked and I was locked out of my house..." He said this quickly...sounding slightly embarrassed.

"How did you get in?"

"Window..." He pointed to the window by my room...which had a broken lock.

"Gotta get that fixed..." I mumbled "Why can't you stay at the inn?"

"I'm sick, they are full, I don't want to look like an idiot...etcetera..."

"Do you know what my brother will do if he finds you?"

"He isn't strong enough..." Sure enough...he was right. My brother was short for is age...Gill on the other hand was the second tallest in our class, Owen was the tallest... and even though it didn't seem like it...Gill worked out, giving Yuki a very low chance of winning against Gill. I had a feeling Gill worked out, 1: he was muscular...and 2: If he was able to hold me and swim at the same time...he is very strong.

"Besides...you owe me for taking care of you..." He smirked slightly.

I sighed "How long?"

"Around...five days."

"Fine-..." I stared at him, he looked dazed, his face redder than before. I felt his forehead, his fever was higher now.

"Good thing too, I need to take care of you. We could bake cookies on your forehead if we wanted to."

**There you have it! I have some awesome ideas for the next one...but just in case you guys can top it, send me some ideas and please comment! I'll try and sneak one in tomorrow too.**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	18. Disclaimer Info

**I keep forgetting the Disclaimer... -_-'. Yes I know I could've put it on the next chapter but I was bored so... here it is...hehe...**

Disclaimer: This is based off of Harvest Moon Animal Parade I do not own the game or any of the characters. The one who does own it is the Natsume corp.

**The next chapter will be around shortly...I got a few little ideas so this should be quick ^_^.**


	19. Chapter 19: Confusing Life of a Girl

**Haha! I did it! This chapter took me a while to think. Thank you LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist and tiffiany59 for the ideas. **

**It has been a week since he decided to stay here...and a week I've been on he floor. I got up slowly than looked at him, he was still asleep but I muttered "Tonight this is my bed."**

I guess he was awake because he said "You're going to let a sick person sleep on the floor."

I jumped from his sudden response then said "Yep! Oh yeah...when the hell was the last time you took a shower."

He shrugged and I flipped out "Okay, Yuki is out right now. You need to get in there before I kick you out so you really look like a hobo."

I grabbed him and yanked him in the bathroom, he looked around "You're staying in here?"

I blushed slightly "Because if Yuki comes he will think I am in the shower."

"Where am I going to take off my clothes then?"

"I'm going to get you some of my brother's old stuff...or my dad's stuff that he gave him...when I'm gone, you have a minute to get in the shower..."

I waled out and looked through my brother's closet. Way in the back were some clothes that were to big for him...my brother sucked at picking out clothes. I took out some jeans and a navy blue dress T-shirt. I heard the shower turn on. Then I went back into the bathroom. He was in the shower now. I was trying hard not to scream.

Finally the water turned off, he paused then said "Don't look."

I whipped around to face the wall "Like...Like I will!"

I heard the door to the shower slide open and I guess he walked out. I blushed like crazy.

After a few seconds he said "I'm good."

I turned around and he was drying his hair with the towel he had.

"Do the clothes fit okay?"

""Yeah. Is something wrong with your towels cause my hair still feels really wet."

I sighed "Come hear."

I took the towel from him "Um...I'm going to need you to sit down, you're to tall."

He sat down and I dried his hair for him with the towel. His eyes were closed like he was enjoying it in a weird way.

"Hey Hikari?"

"What...?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Where...where did that come from?"

"Well you send mix messages so it's hard to tell what you think of me."

I was quiet, he was waiting for an answer "Well...to me you're a very nice person, you're smart...I like the fact that you argue sometimes too."

He looked up at me and stared at me for a few moments. There was some emotion in his eyes, I couldn't make it out.

"What...do you think of me?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, then leaned in closer. I stared at him blankly. Was he going to kiss me. When he was an inch away he stopped. H leaned over by my ear.

"You are very quiet, and a clutts...but you're very sweet, you're smart, and you know when to act aggressive to people."

I blushed, then he pulled away from my ear and smiled.I managed to smile back.

Later I went into the barn to feed Cream and Koji, weird thing was that Gill came too. Cream was now old enough to be milked, I just got a special tool to help me d that. Gill watched me as I put the feed down for them to eat and I tried to milk Cream. The device really worked, next thing I knew, I got a jar of milk. I brushed both of them. Koji looked over at Gill ad whinnied.

"I think you have a new friend." I said to Gill then giggled "Koji doesn't like very many people...you're the first I've actually seen that he likes."

"Weird...maybe I am an animal person." He grinned.

Later I heard the phone ring "Hello?"

"Hikari!" It was Mayor Hamilton "I Gill there."

"Um...yeah he just stopped by."

"Tell him he can come home."

It was another trick...he wanted Gill to come live here for a while.

"Um...okay."

Gill looked up from his book "Father finally home?"

"Yeah."

He sighed then got up to get some of his left over things.

"I'm going to kill him..." He mumbled then looked over at me "Thank you...for everything."

The guilt of the diary thing was digging into me like a drill. Maybe Kathy was right, it was just a diary, he would still like me.

"Um...Gill...?"

"What?"

"Um...I have something I need to tell you..."

"What is it...?"

"Well um...Ireadyourdiary."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah...I...I just wanted to see what you were planning for the island...then I read something else...Roomi saw me and threatened to tell you...I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place...?" He sounded angry...I refused to look him in the eye.

"Well...you were already in a bad mood so um...I was afraid you would hate me."

"I don't give a shit! You don't have the right to do that!" He snapped at me.

I cringed "Sorry..."

"That doesn't help now!"

I jumped and looked up at him, there was a ton of anger and hurt in his eyes "And just when I thought you were...Roomi was right you are an idiot."

I felt tears come into my eyes "I'm...s...sorry."

"Stop saying that! I already hate you."

I held my breath to stop a sob, I tried to toughen up "I...I guess I take back what I said to you about you being nice...I'm sorry you feel that way about me now..."

"Yeah well...me too!" He turned around and walked away. I felt a sob escape my lips finally, he stopped for a second then ran back to the town.

The next day I felt crappy. I walked in the class and was greeted by Lena, Kathy, and Kotomi.

"What's with you?" Kathy asked.

I sighed and told them, Kathy looked guilty "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen. It's all my fault."

"It's fine Kathy. I guess Gill and I shouldn't be together..." I looked up and smiled "I might find someone else anyway."

"Um...Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to make this wore but...last night Roomi went out with Gill..."

"What?!"

"I saw her...leave with him...I think they were heading for the bar..."

"My dad saw them I think..." Kathy said.

I grabbed my head "Now you made my head hurt! So you saw her with him?"

"...um...yeah..."

I sighed "Yeah I guess we weren't supposed to be together."

"Can everyone sit down?" Colleen asked the class. We all sat in new spots, for some reason I was still by Luke and there was an empty seat next to me.

"We have a new student. This is Mark." A boy my age walked in, he had dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes, he was around the height of Chihaya. Some of the girls squealed because he was very cute.

He said "It's nice to meet you all." He smiled gently at me. I blushed.

"Thank you Mark. Go ahead and have a seat by Hikari."

For some reason I couldn't focus through out class. During lunch while everyone was talking,I was reading a few pages of a book real quick.

"What are you reading?"

I looked up and saw Mark.

"Oh...um...Around the World in Eighty Days..." He was going to think I was the biggest nerd ever.

He smiled "That is one of my favorite books. I like how Jules Verne makes the whole book come to life."

"Really? I haven't seen anyone who has read it yet." Besides Gill.

"Well then now you have huh?"

I giggled "I'm Hikari, I moved here last spring to live with my brother."

"I wanted to start a new ranch. That's why I moved here."

"Wow really? My brother is teaching me how to raise a ranch. I'm getting my own once I graduate."

"I think we can learn together then." His grin grew wider.

We talked for a while then he said "So how bout you give me a tour of the place. I'm so lost right now I'm not quite sure where my house is."

"Sure. I'll show you after school."

"Great!"

"Hikari!" Luke stumbled over.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could help me study-" He looked over "Oh hey new guy...do you by any chance wear-"

"Don't Luke." I mumbled.

"But--"

"Don't!"

His head fell and he walked away. Mark looked confused "What was--"

"Don't ask! He is a good friend but he doesn't think very hard."

We both laughed. I think Mark was going to make a good friend.

**Oh boy! Will Gill like this or be jealous? Don't worry GillxHikari fans. They will forgive each other soon enough, of coarse I won't tell you how ;)! I will update soon!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	20. Chapter 20: Animal Festival Weirdness

**Happy Day! Two in one day! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

It's been about a week after Hikari started hanging out with that Mark guy. It wasn't like I was jealous, I have my own girlfriend now. Roomi was...okay...though she only talked about herself...she never let me talk. But she never looked into my diary like stupid Hikari did. Chihaya seemed pissed that Mark was getting all the attention from Hikari, he would manage to talk with her but then Mark would ask her something. I was watching Hikari talking with Mark. They were laughing and smiling...why did I feel so mad. I hated her now.

"Hello? Gill!" Roomi waved her hand in my face.

"Sorry. What?"

She got mad "Why are you paying no attention to me? Hikari betrayed you and you still seem interested in her."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She sighed then continued to talk about...stuff.

Hikari's POV

"Hey Hikari?" Mark asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to the animal festival right?"

"Yeah. Koji is old enough to race so I am planning on entering him."

"Sweet! Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure! Sounds great."

Mark and I are pretty good friends now, he is very nice to pretty much everyone. He got used to the town after two days so now he was all over the place. We got a day off because of the festival. I got Koji ready, he was now the size of a real horse...I don't know how he managed to grow so quick. I got my green work outfit on and a necklace my grandma gave me for good luck, then went outside to see Mark ready.

"You all set?"

"Yep!" I got Koji out.

"Do you want to get on him with me? We need to practice."

"Sure!"

I got on and he got on behind me. Koji seemed unsure at first, I told him to go and he started trotting along.

"I don't think this is going to get you anywhere in the race..." Mark said laughing a bit.

"He should save his energy, you should see him when he is running." I giggled.

I knew some others would have animals to race with. Hopefully Koji and I would win. At the festival I met up with Lena and Kathy, who were excited saying that they would win.

"Of course Roomi has the advantage." Kathy mumbled all of a sudden.

We looked over to see her with an ostrich.

"That's not fair." I mumbled.

"It is. You are allowed to use any animal." Lena mumbled.

Ostriches were very fast. I didn't know how fast Koji was now.

"You'll do good." Mark said to me "I'm sure Koji will go very fast."

I smiled "Thank you."

At the starting line, Lena, Kathy, and I had a horse. Lena and Kathy used the horses I see every time I go riding with them.

"Ready to lose." Roomi asked us.

"We will kick your butt!" Kathy said with confidence.

My horse whinnied in agreement which gave me more confidence.

Cain was by the starting line, he shot a firecracker in the air. Next thing I knew everything whooshed past me. Koji took off like a jet, I held on tightly to the saddle. When I got a good hold I looked behind me, Kathy and Lena were behind me, the others blown away by how fast we were going. Then I noticed why Koji was running like his butt was on fire, Roomi was slightly ahead of me.

"You can't beat me!" She bragged.

I pouted slightly but we kept going. I remembered learning that animals can feel their trainers emotions. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Koji speed up and was inches from being in front of Roomi.

"Go Hikari!" I heard Mark, Chihaya, and Luke scream.

"You're about to eat my dust! Why don't you crawl back into a hole. I am going to win like I won Gill."

I got pissed then, a little spark went into Koji's eyes. I could here him speed up so now we were neck and neck. No way in hell was I going to tie with her or lose to her.

"Hey Roomi!"

"What?!"

"Why don't you stop acting like a frickin five year old and act your age!"

"You no good bitch--!" She screamed...then her ostrich shook its head frantically and came to a sudden stop, bucking her off and landing flat on her face in the dirt. I stared in complete shock. Guess when you are mad as hell and the animal isn't yours, it stops instead of speeding up. I kept a calm emotion as Koji continued his speed.

"No showing off Koji." I said to him, he slowed his pace slightly. Lena and Kathy caught up slightly, but Koji crossed the finish line first, then Kathy, then Lena. We all stopped and hopped off.

"I can't believe you said that to her." Kathy laughed "We all didn't have the guts to."

"Looks like Winny didn't like her either." Lena laughed. I guess that was the Ostrich's name. I smiled, I didn't want to laugh because there was a slight chance she would kill me. Roomi stormed up to me, dirt and I don't want to know what else, all over her face and outfit.

"What was that?!" She screamed.

I held up my hands "Did Cain tell you that you can't let your emotions overcome you and your animal?"

"You knew that would happen!"

"No, I didn't but I wanted to see if it would." I grinned "And you should listen to me. Start acting your age, quit showing off and acting like a five year old."

Her face turned purple as Lena and Kathy looked like they would pee their pants.

"You know what--?"

"That's enough Roomi!" Gill walked up to her "Don't listen to these retards."

I felt my blood boil when he said that, he continued "We can go real quick to clean you up."

He looked over at me, I kept a calm expression, then he said "Don't go near my girlfriend again, if you do you will regret ever coming here." His voice was ice cold, I felt a ton of fear go into my system.

"Hey!" Mark walked over "Did anyone tell you not to talk to a girl like that? Be nice, you know your girlfriend deserved it. I can see it in your eyes."

He looked down at me and winked, I smiled. Gill frowned and walked away with Roomi, pretending to cry.

I sighed "Thanks Mark."

"Yeah it's nothing. Oh, congrats on winning!"

"Thank you..." I noticed my necklace was gone "Oh no! where is my necklace?"

I looked around.

"Don't worry! I'll look for it."

"No don't. We will just...keep an eye out for it."

* * *

The rest of the day was fun, Lena won the livestock competition, and Kathy had a puppy that won the pet competition. Everyone was happy except Roomi...and Gill.

We were going to watch the closing which had a drawing for animal items, a repeat of the winners today, and the winner of the store with most sales. Kathy, Lena, and I went up for the reward ceremony. I won 25 carrots, Lena won 500 bird feed, and Kathy won 10 cornbread loaves. We were about to end the reward ceremony but Mark came running over "Hikari! I found it!"

He ran up to me, then he tripped, then he fell on top of me...then he accidentally kissed me. I saw a flash from a camera. He got off of me.

"Um...here...um..." He blushed and handed me the necklace.

"...it's fine." He helped me up.

I turned to the little crown then said "Who took the picture?"

No one answered, then I continued "I will give you half of my reward!"

Still no one "I will give you fifteen of the carrots, if you sell them, you will get some pretty decent money..."

No one.

"Okay! Luke come out here, or I'll announce your little experiment."

Luke walked out with his camera and gave it to me. I took out the film and ripped the piece that had the picture of us kissing.

"Thanks." I handed him one carrot.

He took a bite out of it "Sorry..."

"Yep..."

* * *

At my front door we stood there in a awkward position.

"Thanks for finding my necklace..." I said quietly.

"Yeah, it was nothing...so what is up with Luke."

"Oh, he uh...he tries to see what guys in our class wear boxers or briefs."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah." we both started laughing.

"Well thank for tonight, I had a good time."

"Me too." He grinned "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

We both hugged and I walked into my house.

"Weird..." I whispered "Super weird..."

**Yes I know Animal Festival is a spring thing but I couldn't help it, I really wanted to see Roomi kill herself. Plus I know how annoyed she is when someone calls her childish. Anyway I will update soon! Pleas comment and leave me ideas :)!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	21. Chapter 21: The Date

**Finally done with the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you again LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist for the awesome ideas! **

I woke up to a chill in my room. I looked outside to see snow on the ground.

"Wow. When people say the seasons change quick here they weren't kidding."

I put my uniform on...or my winter uniform, I grabbed a jacket, swallowed some orange juice in one gulp, and was off. At school there was a huge test, I had helped Luke study the day before...he still seemed puzzled during the whole test. After the test we were aloud to talk. Chihaya and Mark were talking to me, Luke tried to join in but he knew I was still mad about the picture so he tried to keep as light of a conversation as possible.

"What are you going to do for winter break Chihaya?" I asked.

"I'm going to visit my parents." He sounded bummed "I really wanted to stay here for the festivals but they insisted."

"Festivals?" Mark looked confused.

"Yuki told me that there is this huge week long festival before Christmas. Each day has something different."

"But all of them have cooking contests which I really wanted to do." Chihaya sighed.

"Don't worry, you can do it next year."

"I can't wait that long. You know me."

"I'll make sure to tell you how it goes." Chihaya had told me a few good recipes to enter in contests so I was psyched about entering.

He chuckled "Don't get all pumped, there are a lot of good cooks you will compete against, even though they won't look like it."

"I was taught by the master, I'm sure I'll win."

"Way to keep confident." Mark said.

"I know you won't lose to Mai...she never seems to get better at cooking." He sighed and put a hand through his messy peach colored hair.

I laughed "She will get the hang of it, you are a great mentor after all."

He blushed slightly at the comment then Elli came to the door "Chihaya, can you gather your things, you've been dismissed early from school."

He sighed then looked at Mark and I "My parents wanted me to come a week early."

We laughed then I said "Well, I'll take pictures them show them to you when you get back."

"Thanks...though I wish I didn't have to go..."

"Don't worry, you might have fun."

"Key word: might..." He waved to us then left. He looked pretty upset about going.

"Poor Chihaya." I mumbled.

"I'm positive his parents aren't as bad as mine." Mark said with a chuckle.

"No mine are the worst." I laughed.

"Um...anyway I was wondering...are you free tonight."

"Yeah...well all I have to do is feed the animals and I'm good."

"Well...would you like to go to the Ocarina Inn for dinner?"

"Sure! That sounds great." I grinned.

"Great! I'll pick you up around... seven tonight?"

"Yep sounds great."

When I got home, I brushed Koji and Cream, fed them, and gave both a shining carrot. I went back inside to take a shower and dried my hair. I looked in my closet for something nice to wear. I decided to wear a cream colored heart top with a purple long sleeve shirt under it, some jeans, and some boots I got with fluff trim on top. I put a heart hair clip in my hair and looked in the mirror.

"I look pretty decent for a date." Did I just say date?

Finally Mark came, he was wearing a green T-shirt and a dark blue jean jacket.

He grinned "Ready?"

I nodded and walked next to him.

We found a booth to sit in at the inn.

"You look cute."

I smiled "Thank you. You look nice too."

"Thanks. Do you know what is up with Luke right now?"

"Why?"

"He hasn't talked very much."

"He is probably worried that I'll tell the world his project, he keeps saying he is sorry for the picture."

He chuckled "Why did he do that?"

"What?"

"Take the picture?"

"Who knows, his mind is full of weird ideas. I'll have to tell him to get over it."

"Does he listen when you tutor him?"

"Kind of...I think he would prefer me over Gill tutoring him anytime."

"What is up with that jerk?"

"Who?"

"Gill, he called you and your friends retards, that's really rude and mean."

I giggled "He has always been like that."

"How do you know?"

"We...kinda used to be friends."

"What made you guys stop."

I sighed and told him the story of the diary and Roomi, he stared at me for a few seconds "So...he hates you just because you read his diary?"

"Yep."

"And he decides to be pissed at you and decides to go out with her...?"

"Yep."

"He's the retard. That is stupid to get worked up about such a stupid thing. If I were him I'd be frustrated but not so pissed where I would lose a friend. What a jackass."

"Thank you for agreeing with me. Lena and Kathy are mad as hell as well."

"You guys should be...sheesh Roomi sounds like a little piece of heaven huh?"

I laughed at that "You're so right."

I heard the bell ring at the door, my back was facing it so I didn't know who had come in. Then I realized who it was by looking at Mark's smile just drain from his face. He looked away quickly and looked at the menu and me.

"He's here?" I mouthed.

He nodded.

"With her?" I mouthed.

He nodded. I felt sick now.

"Just ignore them." I whispered so softly I could barely hear myself.

"Gladly." He mumbled then he sighed and said "What do you want?"

"Oh... um I haven't looked at the menu yet." I saw them walk past us out of the corner of my eye.

"You want to split a pizza?"He asked.

"Oh that sounds good. Sure. There is some chocolate fondu for desert if you want."

"Sounds good." He grinned then waved Mai over.

"You work here Mai?"

"Yep!" She grinned "There is never a better place to work than the diner." She got a dreamy look on her face.

"Because of the food?" I guessed.

"Yep! So what do you guys want?"

"Um... one pizza, and some chocolate fondu."

"Gotcha! Your food will come in a jiffy." Then she skipped away.

"What's with you?" Mark asked.

"He keeps looking at me, I can see it in the corner of my eye."

He looked then stared back "Huh, you're right. Don't let it bother you okay?"

"Um...right, anyway...how has farming been going."

"I'm puzzled on how to plant stuff during winter."

"You know you can plant buckwheat...plus there re a few flowers you could plant."

"Seriously...but that Taylor kid said that...damn."

I started laughing "He did that with my brother too."

"Wow, that kid makes everything sound real."

"I know, he got me to by fifteen bags of high priced corn."

Mai came out with our food and set it on the table "Enjoy!" Then she skipped away.

"Uh...she forgot our drinks..." I mumbled.

"She didn't even ask us."

Suddenly I heard a scream, we both whipped around. Roomi had spilled some soda on her dress.

"Damn it." She swore more words under her breath, she turned and noticed me and Mark "What the hell are you staring at?"

We turned back around, trying hard not to laugh. She left to get a new change of clothes.

I decided to go to the bathroom, I really had to go... and I mean really.

I got up "Sorry."

"Nah it's fine, I'll get the drinks."

"Great!" I smiled and went to the bathroom, I avoided contact with Gill.

Gill's POV

I stared as she went into the bathroom, Mark went up to the counter, I decided to go up and talk to him real quick.

"Two waters please." he said, Jake went into the back to get them.

I walked up and sat next to him, he turned to me and sighed "What do you want?"

"I want to know what your game is with Hikari?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting so friendly to her."

"What? I can't act nice to someone...do I have to say girls are retards and bitches like you?"

I ignored that part "You act to nice to her...so tell me now...what are you playing."

He was quiet "I love Hikari...and I want her to be my girlfriend."

I tensed up he gave me a glare "Why do you care? Last time I checked you hated her."

I glared at him then he got a look in his eye "You like her too...don't you?"

I broke eye contact with him then he continued "Well...you should've told her when you had a chance."

"I don't like her."

"Why just because she looked at your stupid diary? Didn't you kinda over react."

"Shut up! I had the right to--"

"No you didn't, I think she really liked you too. Plus your stupid enough to go out with a girl who only focuses on herself and treats others like crap."

"Shut up!" I felt like punching him. something kept from doing it, the image of Hikari laughing with him, he made her happy. I got up and stormed out of the inn. Why did I feel so angry because he liked her, I should be glad that she was out of the way.

I stared at the ceiling in my room, still mad as hell. There had to be an explanation for this...but what?

**The next chapter I have planned out so I should have it done soon! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	22. Chapter 22: Date Aftermath

**This chapter is slightly shorter...but it sounds pretty good to me. Don't forget that the winter celebration is coming up! Please leave me ideas! Enjoy!**

The next day I was still in a bad mood. I still managed to get up and go to the Town Hall for work. I acted as if I hated the world, I was mad at everyone I saw. I saw Kathy walking out of the inn with a huge bag of groceries. I started getting angrier. Why? I don't know. She barely saw where she was going and when I passed her I pushed the bags out of her hands. Food went all over the ground.

She swore under her breath then glared at me "What the Hell was that?"

"Nothing just watch where you are going!"

"You know what?" She walked up to me, she was shorter than me but had the guts to probably talk smack to a man with a gun "You are messed up!"

"Really?" I crossed my arms and stood my ground "Why is that?"

"You act like a jerk to everyone...especially Hikari! What is your deal?"

"She invaded my privacy."

"You are frikin over reacting! Didn't you ever get it through your thick skull that she likes you a lot? You decide to destroy her and you end up going out with Roomi! She only is going out with you because of your money."

"No!"

"Well wow you picked a real nice girl! Did you know that she tried to kill Hikari?!"

"What?!"

"That time...at the hospital! Hikari was nice enough to cover for Roomi!"

"She hit her head...Roomi wouldn't..."

"Yeah she did! Plus I think I would remember if that bitch tried to kill me! So why don't you get it through your thick head that you are acting like the biggest moron in the world!" She twirled around and walked away without the food she...or I dropped.

Roomi came skipping toward me right at that moment "What was she yelling to you about? She is so stupid."

"Roomi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when Hikari got that head injury."

"Yeah...I felt so bad for her. Why do you ask?"

"Was it you who hurt her, because Kathy claimed that she saw you." I lied about that last part but I needed to know.

She stared at me...tears started to come to her eyes "I...I did...but...but she made me. She threatened to ruin my relationship with you..."

"That was all you came up with?"

She looked up at me "W-...What?"

"Your lie about Hikari threatening you...I could've done better."

She rubbed the false tears from her eyes then eye got serious "You're a real creep you know that?"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry...it won't work out between me and you. I hope you will find someone." I turned and walked away.

"What?!" was all she could say.

When I was sure she was out of site I started running toward Hikari's house. I needed to tell her that I was so sorry, and how much she mean to me. I didn't care about the diary anymore.

I saw her petting Koji, I took a deep breath "Hikari?" I managed to breath.

She turned around and stared at me, her eyes turned to daggers "What do you want?"

"I...I need to talk to you about something..."

She sighed and walked up to me "What is it?" She sounded annoyed.

"I...I wanted to say was...I'm sorry..." I couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Really...?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm truly...very sorry...about everything. I over reacted...about the diary thing...and I was so mean to you...I'm sorry."

She was quiet "I don't think sorry will help..."

I looked at her "Why...?"

"Everything you've done to hurt me...you called me and my friends names, you let Roomi boss you around and treat me like crap, plus you yelled at me several times...it is kind of hard to forgive you knowing that you will probably treat me like that again..."

"I...I'm sorry...I won't..."

"I don't think we can be friends anymore Gill...sorry..." She turned around.

I didn't want her to, I wanted to see her smile and tell me everything was fine now, I wanted to really tell her how much she meant to me. All I did was stand there...unable to move...then she turned around.

"Are you leaving?"

I looked at her, her eyes were still full of anger and hurt I turned around "Y-...Yeah."

I walked away slowly, my chest felt like someone was using it as a punching bag. Would it still be possible to gain her affection back...or would I be alone?

**Okay I'm now out of ideas for the next part...I have plans but there is a big gap in between this chapter and chapters later on. Please comment and leave me ideas.**

**-00Spirited Away00 **


	23. Chapter 23: The Witch

**Finished! Thanks again for the ideas guys!!! Hope you enjoy!**

I sighed and went inside the house. The day was tiring, I was close to passing out. I didn't need to deal with Gill. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep right away. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness. Five lights came toward me.

"You're Hikari right?"

"No Alan it's another girl, we got the wrong one."

"Seriously guys, you shouldn't argue."

"Yawn...Ben is right."

"Waaah! Just stop! Waaaah!"

"Um...are you sprites..."

"Yep you got that right lady!" The yellow one said.

"Harvest Goddess! She is here!" Then red one said.

I bright glow grew in front of me, next thing that I saw was a beautiful women. She had long green hair that was braided ant tied back. She had a long sea foam green dress, and wings. I stared in awe.

She smiled at me "Hello Hikari. I've heard a lot about you."

"You're the...Harvest Goddess?"

"Yes. I have to inform you on something."

"What."

"Deep in the Fugue Forest there is a witch who lives there. She has usually never caused problems for the town till now. She is angered by something one of your companions has done. She is aiming on killing him."

"What? Who?"

"Hmm...what was his name again...you all should know him."

"Gill..."

"What?! What did he do."

"That is what we are unsure of. I was wondering if you would be able to go and talk to her."

"Why don't you...?" I suddenly felt bad for asking that.

She gave a weak smile "I know you are deeply frustrated with Gill, but he cares for you deeply still and I'm positive you feel the same. I want to make sure everyone here is safe."

I looked at the black below me "Um...fine...I will talk to her."

"Thank you very much. Finn will assist you. Good luck."

Then I woke up, I heard birds chirping so it must've been morning. I sighed and got packed to go into Fugue Forest. I stared at the huge entrance in awe.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I know right." I heard a small voice from behind.

I jumped and whipped around to see Finn floating in the air next to me, he giggled "Sorry..."

I smiled "It's fine..." Then I turned back to the entrance "Ready?"

"Yep!"

Mark's POV

I whipped the extra sweat off my forehead, I was almost done with the buckwheat plants, then I could go inside and relax. I couldn't wait for the winter festival, it woud be here in two days. I heard a noise behind me a turned around. It was Roomi, she looked at me with an innocent expression on her face.

"Um...hi Mark."

I stared at her "Do you need something."

"Well...it's time I confessed something..."

"What?"

She blushed slightly "Um...I like you...for a long time now I have."

I just stared at her "Um...thanks but I'm good..."

"I'm sorry its just...Hikari is now with Gill so I was wondering--"

"What?"

"Well Gill broke up with me to go out with Hikari, she has liked him for a long time now so...I thought you and I should be together."

She walked up to me slowly, I just stood there. She leaned up and kissed me, I jumped and pushed her away, apparently much harder than I thought.

"Was was that for?!"

"Quit trying to act like you're better than Hikari, you're getting nowhere." I turned and walked back into my house.

Hikari's POV

I stared at the house "Is this it?"

"Yep! In its glory."

"Well here I go." I was about to knock on the door and then it opened. I stood there.

"Well...?" I heard a voice say.

I stood there still.

"Come in I don't have all day!" The voice sounded annoyed.

I walked in with Finn, the door shut behind me.

"I'm up here." the voice said.

I walked further into the house into a regular looking house like mine, the walls were yellow and there was a bed and books, the only thing different were pots of ingredients and a cauldron. I noticed a girl my age at the cauldron. She had long beautiful silver hair and amber colored eyes.

She looked at me "Can I help you with something?"

"Um...well Miss...I was wondering..."

"Well? Spit it out. I have a life too."

"I learned you are mad at a man named Gill...I came to wonder why?"

She sighed "He took my staff...the thing is really important to me. Considering he did so I have to kill him."

I jumped "What?! Why?!"

"I told you! He took my staff."

"How do you know he did?"

"Well...This one girl told me he did."

"Who?"

"I don't know! I don't go down to the town very often."

I hesitated "Did she have purple hair with flowers in it?"

She flinched "Yeah...but...--"

"She is lying to you!"

"Then where did my staff go?"

"I...I don't know but I know he wouldn't take it."

"I'm sorry but I have to poison him."

"Please Don't! I'll find it for you then!"

She looked at me "Seriously? You would do that just for some guy?"

"Yeah!"

She gave me a look "You are a weird girl you know that?"

I managed a smile "I get that a lot..."

She sighed "You have the rest of the day and tomorrow. If it isn't returned by then he will have a surprise at the festival."

I nodded "I will do whatever it takes."

She gave me another look "Okay...thanks..."

* * *

I ran to town hall to ask Elli or Mayor Hamilton if they've seen anything.

I ran in "Mayor Hamil--"

I stared, Mayor Hamilton was in his Devil Hamil outfit, the star antennas, the purple makeup, the glasses, everything.

"Um...Never mind...this can wait...sorry." I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Then I decided to ask "What is with the...?"

"Please don't ask..." He said kind of bummed.

"Well...I'll come back later then..."

I ran back outside and /finn and I started to laugh our heads off.

**I really wanted to add more of the alien thing in my story! It's soooo hilarious to me XD! Well please comment and leave me ideas! I'm planning my next GillxHikari story, PM me or comment if u wanna know what it's about!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	24. Chapter 24:The Search

**Hello! Hope you enjoy my newest chapter!**

"Finn did you find anything?"

"Sorry Hikari not yet."

"Dang..." I mumbled "What does her staff look like?"

"A fancy piece of wood."

"There's tons of wood!"

I fell on the ground and sat there, trying to figure out what to do, we had searched since yesterday afternoon, now there was only a few hours left.

"We need to talk to Roomi I guess..."

Finn jumped "How do you know she took it?"

"Well...she is responsible for some of this..."

"Um...okay..."

I thought for a second than got an idea "Let me stop by home real quick to get something."

"Fine."

I jolted up and ran toward home. After that it would be time to talk to Roomi.

Gill's POV

I didn't feel so good today. I guess the fever came back...only it felt worse...and much more crappy. I didn't have a cough, or anything like that. Something just wasn't making me to feel to good, my fever would get worse if I thought about Hikari. I decided to take a shower, when I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red, not flush red...but it looked more like a blush. I moaned, I was getting no where with the fever. I decided to get some sleep to see if that would help.

"Great Gill! Look what you got yourself into." I mumbled to myself. No way this fever was going to pass over anytime soon.

Hikari's POV

"Alright let's go."

We ran to town, I needed to get the witch's staff now. I walked around looking for Roomi.

"Hikari!" Finn said then pointed.

I saw purple hair. I ran over and saw Roomi walking, probably home. She didn't look to thrilled to see me. I pressed the on button on the device in my pocket.

"Roomi, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She snapped.

"The witch staff, I know you framed Gill."

She smirked slightly "Wow that was quick."

"Where is it?"

"I have it of course."

"Give it back!"

"Why should I? If I can't have Gill then you can't either."

I got angry "You are so immature, you think this solves everything?"

"Yep."

"Do you know how much trouble you'll be in?"

"No one knows except you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

I frowned, I wasn't getting anywhere, of course she didn't bother that she was trying to kill someone, I snapped. "Look! I'll ask one more time. Give me the staff!"

"Nope."

"Look! This is serious, I'm tired of playing your games, if you don't tell me now I'll tell everyone it was you who stole the staff."

"I don't think they will believe you."

"Really...cause all of this..." I pulled out my brother's tape recorder "...I got it on tape. I don't think the witch will like to hear this."

She heated up "What are you going to do?"

"I'll show it to her and she will try and kill you."

"Why would you do that?!"

I shrugged "I tried to be nice, now I'm sinking down to your level. Not so happy now that you're blackmailed."

She pouted then let out a high pitch scream in frustration "Follow me."

"Finn, make sure she doesn't try and kill me..." I mumbled to him.

"Gotcha!"

She lead me to her house and into her room, it was all pink. She went under her bed and pulled out a beautifully carved staff.

"That's it!" Finn shouted.

I took the staff from her then looked at her "I know you can be a really kind person f you wanted to. Please think before you make choices."

Then I left, I ran pretty fast, by the time I made it to the forest opening I was out of breath.

"I...Wish...there was...an easier...way...to get...to her...house." I said in between breaths.

Suddenly the staff started humming Finn's eyes got wide "You might want to hold on."

"Why--?" Next thing I knew was flying. I couldn't believe I was flying. I held on to the staff as trees whooshed past me.

"This isn't what I had planned when I moved here." I shouted to Finn.

"Sorry, the staff heard you and wants to get back to the witch. Just hold on and don't let go."

"I think that is the last option I will ever have."

After a few minutes of holding on for dear life it started lowering, I crashed through the trees and landed with a thud at the witch's front door.

I just stared blankly "Wow..." was all I could say. The door opened and I walked in.

"What is it this time?" She asked with a sigh.

"Um...Miss...I brought your staff back."

She looked at me and the staff "I thought I could feel its power..." She took it from my hands "Thank you." She said with a smile. She used it to mix the potion she was making then took a sip.

"Aah! Nothing like some nice fugue mushroom tea to freshen your day."

Finn and I stared at her, she looked over at me "Want some? You've had a rough day."

She poured me a cup and handed it to me. I took a sip, it was very sweet and at the same time had a bit of spice to it. Right away I felt all my energy return.

"Thanks." I said.

"Thank you. Your friend is okay just so you know."

I did a polite bow and started heading home. When I got home I collapsed on my bed, Finn collapsed on the pillow next to me. I let him stay there, he worked just as hard as I had. I took a deep breath and decided to sleep, after all...tomorrow was the winter festival.

**Well there you go! Please comment and leave me ideas :)!!!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	25. Me needs Help!

**Hey everyone!!! I've been having a problem. I'm trying to figure out how to get Hikari and Gill back together. As you've noticed in the last few chapters, their relationship has become rocky. I'm guessing Gill needs to do more than just apologize to show his sincerity. I need your guys' help. Please send me either a PM or a comment for ideas for how to get them back together! I will love to hear your ideas. Thanks!**

**-00Spirited Away00 **


	26. Chapter 26: Winter Fest funKind of

**It's an early in the morning story!!!!!!!!! XD Well thanks for all the ideas, I have some good ideas for later in the story now! Enjoy!**

"Hikari?"

I moaned and moved around to a more comfortable spot in my bed.

"Hikari!" I felt something hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I jolted upright and looked up to see Yuki standing there.

"Can I help you?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Sheesh you've been asleep for a loooong time."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

I paused for a moment then looked at the time, he was right. I jumped up out of bed.

"You could've told me earlier."

He shrugged "I have things to do."

I sighed as he walked out and rushed to the closet to get changed, I put on a red victorian outfit. I looked in the mirror and put a red and black ribbon in my hair that matched my outfit. I grabbed an apple and left. I ran down to the town and saw Kathy, Lena, and Mark waiting for me.

"Took you long enough. We've been waiting here for an hour." Kathy sounded slightly annoyed.

"Sorry...my...my brother forgot to wake me up."

"Well Kathy, at least you were able to miss the fishing contest." Lena said.

She laughed a bit under her breath "I hate fishing." She mumbled "Anyway, let's get going, we will miss out on a few of the contests."

"She's right. I really want to enter in the mining contest."

"Wait Lena! I didn't know you went in the mines."

"I do! I found an amethyst so I'm sure to win!"

"That's neat." I said "I have my winning dish in the fridge at home...I'll get it later."

"Quit chatting and let's go!" Kathy said and ran off.

"Wait!" Lena and I shouted and ran after her. I noticed that Mark hadn't said a thing to me or the other two.

While we were watching the other competitions I asked him "What's wrong?"

He looked over at me and smiled "Oh...Nothing! Everything is good."

I looked at him strangely "Um...okay..."

When the mining competition came Lena got second place, she seemed slightly disappointed but it was better than third...or not winning at all. I ran back to my house to get the food I left in the fridge. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen Gill there. Part of me felt bad for what I said to him, hopefully he would get over it. I just noticed that the words I said to him bugged me a lot. I shook the thought out of my head. I ran back and put it on the entry table. I was slightly early but early is better than late...I guess. After that we looked around the shops, I got a few little clothing items and some food. We all had a fun time that first day...and the next three days. There were tons of different contests, like the fashion contest on the third day. I was happy for Kotomi because she won it. A bunch of people told her congratulations and she kept blushing. All that time I never saw Gill. I don't know why it bugged me so much, it just did. That night I decided to go to is house.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled under my breath.

I knocked on the door...no one answered. I knew the mayor was still at either town hall or helping some of the other adults clean up.

"Gill open up." I pounded on the door...still no response. I sighed, and decided to check the only store that was open at this time...the bar...where my brother loved to go. Since the drunk incident he hasn't gone near this place at all. I thought Gill might be there for town hall reasons. Well...he was there...but not for that reason, not even close. I walked in there and saw him at the table, drinking a cocktail.

"There you are? Where have you--"

He turned around and right away I knew...he was drunk. His eyes were glazed slightly, there was a slight pink on his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What I can't drink?" He snapped. It still sounded like normal Gill. There was a difference to tell how drunk a friend is. Gill was in the middle, his voice didn't sound as slurred as it could've been is he was mega drunk, he kept eye contact with me, and he still acted like his normal self. A real drunk like my brother would be 'knocked off his rocker'.

"Um...well...we aren't old enough to drink." I said.

He just stared at me, there was no light in his eyes do to the fact that well....he was drunk...

I stared at him "What?"

"...you look cute..." He was definitely drunk.

I stared at him "Come on, you need to get home."

I pulled him and he followed, I accidently took a wrong turn and we were slightly outside of the town, by the beach kind of.

"Crap." I mumbled. I turned back at him, he was still staring at me.

I sighed then asked "Why were you drinking."

"I'm frustrated."

"With what?!"

The pink on his cheeks deepened slightly "The fact I can't be with you."

"You're not making sense Gill." I said with a frustrated tone.

"...I'm sorry." He looked at the ground.

Then I knew what he meant, I crossed my arms "Well...I had a right to be mad at you for how you treated me."

He continued to stared at the ground "I...was...wrong and confused." He mumbled.

"Is that you talking or the drunk Gill?"

He looked up at me, I could tell it was him talking by the look in his eyes "I was stupid and I hurt you...I'm very sorry..."

I just stared at him for a few moments, then smiled slightly "You confuse me sometimes you know?"

He smiled very slightly then moved closer to me, I stood there "Gill? What are you doing?"

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, I blushed slightly, part of me wanted to punch him because he was drunk and I was still in a bad mood.

"Please don't hate me." He said as if he could read my mind.

I sighed "I don't hate you, you...just frustrate me sometimes."

"I think I do that to a lot of people..." he mumbled.

I giggled slightly, then he looked at me, his face centimeters away from mine. I stared blankly into his eyes, not knowing what to do. The thing I was scared of happened, he pressed his lips gently against mine. My eyes bugged our in shock, his eyes were still open and looking at me. The kiss felt like electricity going through me, after a few moments he closed his eyes. I was to stunned to move at all, my face felt like it was on fire. He finally broke away from me and put his hand on the side of my face. He stared at me, his face deep red, partially from being drunk, the other from kissing me.

"I...I love you." He whispered.

I just stared at him in absolute shock, I felt like screaming and running away, but his eyes locked me in place. Suddenly he cringed and held his head.

"Are you okay." Then I knew that he was already starting to get a slight hangover.

He continued to cringe at the pain in his head.

I took his hand "We need to get you back to your house." I helped him walk home, my stomach was still turning from the kissing event that just occurred. When we got to his house, I got the key from his pocket and led him upstairs into his room.

"You need to lay down okay?" I said as I helped him in bed.

"Make sure you drink plenty of water and take some medicine, if you do that, the hangover won't feel as bad."

"...fine..." He mumbled, still in pain.

I ran to get him some water and some aspirin.

I gave it to him "Take this."

He took the medicine and gulped down the water. He then took off his clothes till he was in his boxers.

"I didn't need to see that." I mumbled.

"Sorry...still feeling slightly out of it..." He mumbled.

I smiled slightly "I hope you will feel better tomorrow. They tell us who wins the cooking contest."

He looked over at me "Wasn't that three days ago."

I giggled slightly "I know, it takes them that long to decide who's dish is the best."

"I'm positive yours will win." He said.

I smiled "Thank you...well...um...I'll let you rest now...bye..."

"Bye..." He said rubbing his forehead, trying to see if that would help.

When I got out of his house, I ran toward home, into my house, and onto my bed. I berried my face into my pillow. I couldn't believe what happened.

"What am I going to say. Obviously I can't avoid him. I have to respond to him sometime...but what if he was drunk...no...that wouldn't change anything." What I meant was when you are drunk, you tend to say secrets that have been bugging you for a long time. Drunk when he said it or not, he loved me. The thing that haunted me that night was what I would tell him...

**Oh boy...does Hikari still have feelings for Gill...or has she moved on to Mark or Chihaya? Please send me comments and ideas, I love to hear them!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	27. Chapter 27: The Date, Gill Style!

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Castanet High!**

I heard a long ring in my ears and I jolted upright with a yelp. I looked over and saw Kathy with a horn in her hand.

"What...what was that?"

"You slept in again..."

"Sorry...had a rough night."

"I think you've said that every time you're late."

"I'm not lying..." I mumbled.

She gave me a look "Oh well, get up and get your clothes on."

"Um...sure." I hopped out of bed and got some clothes on, I doubted I would see Gill today due to the fact that he probably had a hangover. Obliviously he was drunk out of his mind last night because there was no way he liked me like that...

"Are you ready yet?"

"Um...yeah..." We walked outside and headed toward the town. I hope I would win the cooking contest, that dish took me four hours to make.

"Where is Mark?" I asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling to good, apparently he ate one of Mai's dishes." Lena said.

I giggled "Poor Mai... cooking isn't her best thing ever."

"Um...Hikari?"

"What?"

Kathy turned me around and I almost freaked. It was Gill, he looked like he was waiting for someone, Kathy didn't know about last night but she knew he was the last person I would want to see. Wait...he didn't remember last night, he was drunk, so I guess that means it's fine. I took a deep breath and continued with Lena and Kathy. We looked at some of the new shops. We started talking to Mai and Pat. Mai kept talking about food...and Pat the started talking about technical things that I didn't know. Finally it was time for the food contest, I was excited...accept when they announced it. Turns out that our teacher entered too. She won and I got second...what happened to the fact that it was a children only competition?

"Don't worry Hikari, you would've gotten first place if Colleen wasn't in it. I didn't even know she could cook..." Kathy thought about it.

"It's fine, better than not winning at all. Lena turned purple then I felt someone poke my back. I turned and again...almost screamed. Gill was standing there.

"Um...hi Hikari..."

"Hi..."

"Congratulations...I actually think you should've won."

I managed a small smile "Thanks..."

"Um...can I talk to you real quick..."

"Sure."

He took me by the beach, not as many people were there.

"Um...look....I'm sorry...about last night and stuff."

"It's fine...everyone gets drunk once and a while."

He smiled slightly "Um...so look...would you like to eat dinner with me tonight...you know to make up for last night."

"Okay."

"Oh...uh...great! I'll see you in a couple of hours then...?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." I smiled and walked over to my friends.

That night I put on a pink dress and put a bow in my hair. I walked to the inn to wait for him. He came about five minutes later. He was dressed in a short sleeved navy blue shirt with black pants, he also wore a black jean jacket. I never thought Gill would dress like that.

He smiled slightly "You look nice."

I stared in surprise at him "Th-...thanks."

We sat down in one of the booths, we were both quiet.

"So um...what do you want?"

"Do you want to split something?"

"Sure..."

"Um...okay...how bout a regular pizza?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Colleen came to our table and I almost fell out of my seat.

Gill noticed that I looked confused "She works here Hikari." He mumbled.

"Hello you two. What can I get you?"

"We will split a pizza."

"Okay. What would you like to drink?"

"Tomato juice." He said, not even interested that she was our teacher, he was busy looking at me which made me nervous.

"Um...just water is fine please."

"Sure. Oh and good job at the food contest. I actually thought yours was better." She smiled.

"Thank you..." I smiled.

"Yep. Your drinks will be here in a sec, and your food will be ready soon."

"Thanks." Gill mumbled.

She left, I decided to start a conversation "So...um...why do you work at the town hall?"

"Why do you farm?" He asked annoyed slightly.

I almost jumped "Um..."

He sighed "For money."

"Well um...I farm because I think it is fun."

"Oh..." He was quiet then. Finally he asked "Why do you do it for fun?"

"It just seems interesting to me. Plus I like working with animals which is fun. Do you find anything interesting?"

"Just two things..."

"What?"

"Learning new things...and you."

I blushed "Oh...okay."

We were quiet again "So do you like Mark?"

I almost flew out of my seat "Wh...what makes you say that?"

"You two spend a lot of time together. Do you like him?"

"Um...well...no...he is just a friend to me."

"Why did you kiss him then?" He asked, he had an emotionless expression.

"It...it was an accident! He tripped and we ended up kissing, same thing that happened with me and you."

Both of us suddenly blushed, probably he was thinking of the incident at the circus.

Colleen came with our pizza and drinks, which shut him up.

We both ate in silence, I ate about three pieces.

When the pizza was gone he said "Wow. For a girl your height, you eat a lot."

I frowned "And for a guy you sure do dress very feminine."

He glared at me, then said "More feminine than that Juli guy?"

That got me laughing "No, of course not...you'd have to wear a dress."

When we were walking home I asked "Why were you wondering about Mark and I."

"I was just wondering how you felt about him...you know considering we are now boyfriend, girlfriend."

I almost fell "What?!"

He looked at me strangely "Aren't we?"

"Wait what?!"

"Last night...you know."

"I thought you were drunk!"

"I was, not enough to not know what I was doing."

I blushed "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!"

We both stopped, he looked at me, a hint of sadness in his eyes "So...you don't feel the same way as I feel about you?"

"Um...yes...wait...no...um..."

"Hikari..." He held my face in his hands and made him look at me "I...I really do like you...and if you don't feel the same...I don't think I can handle it and still be your friend..."

I stared at him "I'm sorry...but...I don't know Gill...I think I do but...ever since the thing with you...your diary...and Roomi. I don't think I feel the same."

His eyes deepened with sadness "I'm sorry, but all of that doesn't change about how I feel about you."

We both stared at each other for a few moments, I felt so bad for what I said, but I didn't know if I still loved him or not...He gently brushed some of my hair out of my face. Then, all of a sudden he pressed his lips against mine. It didn't feel anything like the kiss from the other night. He kissed me gently, his lips were warm. Part of me wanted to run away, another wanted to stay in his arms.

He finally pulled away and tried to manage a smile "I love you...more than anything."

I just stared at him, then he continued "Again, I apologize for everything I've done to hurt you. If you give me one more chance, I will never hurt you like that again."

I didn't know how to trust him, but his eyes were full of sadness and at the same time kindness.

I sighed "I...I will give you another chance."

He smiled a smile I had never seen before "Thank you, I won't let you down."

I couldn't help but smile, when ever he was happy, I felt happy, he suddenly gave me a huge bear hug.

"Thank you." He repeated.

"Um...can't breath..." I gasped.

He released me, the new smile still on his face "Sorry..."

"Um...it's fine..." I still wasn't quite sure about this, but he looked like he was really trying to say he was sorry.

We continued walking until we got to my house's doorway.

I turned around "Thanks for tonight."

"No problem." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and smiled "So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He turned around and started heading home.

The whole thing confused me, did I still like him or not? I laid in my bed thinking about that...

**Not my best chapter ^_^' please comment and leave me ideas! **

**-00Spirited Away00**


	28. Chapter 28: The New Job

**Wow two in one day! I'm on a roll. I laugh because some people say they are on a roll when the have two in one month. I'm just a quick thinker! Well Enjoy!**

"Get a job!"

"What?! Why? I already have one."

"Look, winter is tough enough as it is, we can't split prophets fifty fifty, that isn't enough to pay for the house and future crops. All you need is a part time job for the winter."

I just glared at him, then I said "But...what about the last two days of the winter fest?"

"You'll have to miss them, it is harvest time for the crops and I can't afford to lose that much money again."

I pouted "You suck, I though you said everything was covered."

"I wasn't thinking about the winter crops."

I frowned and texted Kathy and Lena saying I couldn't go.

"Thanks a lot Yuki." I mumbled.

I walked around while looking at a pamphlet on part time jobs.

It stunk, all the jobs didn't pay much. I finally saw one that payed a lot, I looked at the job.

"Why? Why? Why?" I moaned. It was at Town Hall

"What did I ever do to you God? What did I do?"

I stood in front of the familiar building and walked in...It would be very difficult to work with Gill, I had the biggest notch in my stomach whenever I thought about him, it gotten even bigger since last night. I felt like I would puke. When I walked in, Mayor Hamilton was at the front desk.

He looked up "Ah, Hikari! Can I help you?"

I walked up slowly "Um...I would like...aparttimejob..." I noticed Gill was looking through paper work right when I said the 'part time job'.

Hamilton looked confused at me "Come again?"

I took a deep breath "My brother said I needed a part time job...so can I get a job here...just for the rest of winter."

"Sure Hikari, Gill will tell you what you need to do."

"Terrific..." I mumbled under my breath, then I walked over to him.

He looked up at me and sighed "Follow me." He sounded annoyed. I walked next to him upstairs and he showed me to a library.

"I'm going to start you off easy so I need you to pick out these books." He handed me a list...a very long list.

"Why...do you need all these." I asked.

He sighed again "They are for different people in the town." He snapped.

I all most got knocked off my feet, after last night, he still acts bad toward me.

"Um...okay..." I was starting to lose confidence and I became much quieter.

"Can you speak up? You can't work here if I can't hear you."

"Um...sorry." I felt my stomach get worse.

"Now, do you get what you are supposed to do?"

"...yes..."

"Good, I'll be downstairs if you have any questions."

"Um...right..."

I stared blankly at the list. I heard someone behind me and whipped around. It was Elli.

"Oh...hi Elli. What are you-"

"I work here remember."

I giggled "Sorry, forgot."

"I heard Gill just now."

"Um...okay."

"So I'm guessing you are wondering why he acted like that after last night."

I stared at her "How do you know?"

She covered her mouth "Oh...um...I was...walking home and...I heard...you guys..." She trailed off.

I started laughing "It's fine, from the way we were talking I wouldn't be surprised if my brother heard us."

She smiled "Um...anyway, I apologize for the way Gill talked to you. He is always like that when he works."

"Why?"

"He wants to prove himself to his dad."

"Huh...?"

"He acts like that because he wants to show his dad that he is responsible enough to become mayor...though, sometimes he over thinks things"

"Sometimes...?"

She laughed "Okay, most of the time, but that is when you come in. When you talk to him he tends to relax a lot more."

I remembered our conversation last night with money "You think so?"

"Yep. He may not know how to act in front of you while working though. I'm guessing he thinks that the position of mayor is more important than loving someone."

I stared at the ground slightly, she continued "But...don't give up on him, you have been one of the only girls he has actually cared about. Being mayor was all he thought about before you came. He is just trying to figure out which is more important to him."

I sighed "I guess you could be right. I'm just worried about what will happen if he does pick the job over me."

"I'm sure he will pick you." She said with a confident tone.

I smiled "Thanks...um...could you help me with this?" I showed her the list.

She laughed "No problem."

She told me where to look for most of the books, that made it easier for me to look for books. After about four hours I got all of them. I grabbed them all. Wrong idea.

"...heavy...heavy." I was able to say then put them down on the table. I went to another tactic, I grabbed half, it wasn't as heavy but I had to be careful. I walked carefully downstairs. The books were blocking my vision slightly so I couldn't tell who was downstairs.

"Where do I put this?"

No reply.

"Hello?"

Still no one answered, I set down the books and looked around, no one.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. I just sighed and walked back upstairs to get the rest of the books. When I got back downstairs again, no one was there. Was this some sort of joke? I sighed and headed back upstairs, if I left, that could get me in trouble. I double checked the list, then triple checked it. I decided to go looking for them around town hall. I looked in ever room, then I decided to look underneath and in things. Still, no one was there. This started to piss me off. I heard a door open and it was Gill.

"Where have you been?" Was all I asked.

He stared at me "I had to pick up some forms from the school. Why?"

"Everyone else isn't here."

He looked around, I'm guessing he didn't know "Seriously..." He mumbled.

Then he looked at the books "Oh! You're done?" Like he was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms "So where is everyone else?"

"How would I know? They probably ditched work to watch the rest of tonight's theme."

"What was tonight's theme?"

"Cocktail drinking contest." He looked like he was going to vomit by just thinking about it.

"Is your dad entering?"

"No, but I guess it is fun to watch people get drunk and vomit."

Then it hit me "That's why that damn bastard told me to get a job." I mumbled.

"Oh, it did say your brother was entering."

"Great." I was going to have a brother with a hangover tomorrow.

Suddenly, Gill rested his arm on my head "I can take care of him for you if you want?"

I sighed "It's fine, he won't have anyone to take care of his hangover tomorrow...plus he is to stupid to know where the medicine is."

He chuckled under his breath "You're that cruel to let someone suffer like that?"

"Yep."

"You didn't do that with me." He said with a slight smile on his face.

I felt myself turn red "Well...because..."

"Because you like me." He finished my sentence, the true but wrong way.

"N-...no..."

"Then why did you help me when you could've left me there?"

"Because."

"Because what? Are you scared to admit that you have feelings for me?" He smirked.

I frowned "No...!"

"Then why don't you kiss me?"

My blush grew deeper, he continued to smirk at me, it was like he was making fun of me. Next thing I did pretty much made him almost fall over because I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. It was an awkward kiss because he has slightly behind me and taller than me so I had to turn my head. When I broke away I stared up at him then asked "Is that enough for you?"

He just stared at me in a bit of shock, then he smiled and hugged me slightly. "Yeah."

When I was finished putting the books on the table they were supposed to be on, I ran home before my brother could. I ran in my room and locked my door, so I wouldn't have to hear him ramble like an idiot. I put my ipod on and thought about what Elli said about Gill, tonight gave me a bit of hope that he would start to open up and become more social toward me and the others instead of trying to think of a logical explanation toward everything. I was also thinking about what to get him for Christmas.

**Alright! I felt good about this one! I'm trying to think of things they could do for christmas. Well anyway, Please comment andleave ideas for future chapters!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	29. Chapter 29: Exciting News

**Tada! Next chapter of Castanet High! Hope you guys like it!**

"Done!" I whispered, I slipped on a jacket and grabbed two pan lids. I opened the door then turned and banged the two lids together as hard as I could.

"Yuki get up! You have to take care of your farm!" I screamed in between bangs. Then I set down the lids and ran outside before he could respond...or puke. I quickly rang the bell for Cream and Koji to come out and eat.

"See you guys later." Then I skipped away, the reason I was in such a good mood was because I had set a bunch of traps for Yuki so he would have an awful day. My cell started ringing when I was half way to Town Hall.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hikari!" It was Mark.

"Oh, hi Mark. How are you feeling?"

"Great, just had a little cold that's all. Are you going to the festival?"

"Um...no..."

"Why? It's the last night, you shouldn't miss it."

"My brother forced me to get a part time job."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not kidding."

"I heard tonight was going to be awesome! Who is the jerk who's keeping you from going?"

I almost burst out laughing, I held it in and said "Well, I kind of needed a job anyway, besides I always have next year."

"Um...okay then, you want me to take a few pictures for you?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Well, I gotta go, talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah...sure. See you later Hikari."

I walked into the building, Elli was standing at the front.

"Hey Hikari!" She smiled.

"Hi...what do I need to do?" I decided to ask to get it over with.

"Oh...um..." She looked around "How about you help me sort some of the paperwork."

"Okay."

While we were sorting paperwork, I looked around and asked "Where is Gill?"

"He went to drop some papers off at some of the stores."

"Oh...okay...Where does this go?" I showed her a file.

"Oh, it goes right there." She pointed to a pile of papers.

I put the sheets away and went back to helping her. When we finished, we took a break for a few moments.

"How come there isn't much to do right now?"

"Because almost everyone has the day off today because of the festival."

"Who else is still working."

"No one, just you me and Gill."

"What about Mayor Hamilton?"

"He is hosting the events today."

"How stupid." I mumbled.

"Yeah..."

"Who thought that up?"

"The mayor, so in a way Gill is working against his will as well."

My cell rung, I answered "Hello?"

"Hikari, do you have a lamb?" It was Gill.

"What? No I don't why?"

"There is one by your house right now...looks like a gift because it has a bow around its neck...and a note."

"Um...okay, I'll be right over. Wait, what are you doing at my house?"

"I needed to get Yuki's prophets, and it was out there."

"Alright I'll be right over." I hung up and looked at Elli "I'll be right back."

"Alright."

I ran across town and toward my house. When I got there, Gill was waiting and looked over at the small lamb.

I stared at it for a few seconds "It's sooooo cute!" I squealed and hugged it.

Gill just stared at me, then mumbled "How about you see who it is from."

I stared at the little note and read it.

_Hikari,_

_I am very sorry about all I've done to you. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know now that you never did deserve that. Hopefully we can try and be friends from now on._

_-Roomi_

"Weird."

I jumped with a yelp, Gill was right behind me reading over my shoulder. I've wondered if he ever got tired of looking bored to tears.

He ignored my reaction "Are you going to believe her?"

"Um...I don't know, I could give her one more chance."

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well...I'll still be cautious though. I'm not sure if it is a trick or not."

"If she does anything to you, tell me okay?"

"Um...okay."

"What are you going to do with it?" His gaze trailed over to the lamb.

"Well...I'm not going to abandon it." I stared at it "Sheesh..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"It was much easier to tell if Koji and Cream was a boy or girl."

"What?!" Gill seemed slightly knocked off his feet.

I sighed "Let's see..." I bent down.

Gill looked horrified.

I got up "Girl...--"

"Why did you do that?"

I smiled "Well, you can't call an animal Bob and it's a girl."

His expression softened "So what are you going to name it--"

"Her."

"Her...what are you going to name her?"

I thought than asked "Would you like to name her?"

"Why me?"

"I can't think of good names...do you have any?"

He looked deep in thought "Um...Miki?"

"Aaaw! That sounds like such good name!" I grinned.

He blushed slightly "Calm down...that...that was the only thing that came to my mind."

"You know...I didn't think you would be good with animals."

"Why?"

"Because...you know...with you being Commander Gilligan and all--"

"Save it!"

He playfully hit me on the head, I started laughing.

"It's not funny." He mumbled, even though he was smiling.

"Yeah it is!" I said trying to stop laughing.

"Sheesh." He grabbed me and hugged me, he was chuckling slightly "You can be quite a pain you know that?"

I grinned "Yep!"

He sighed "Well, we might need to get back."

"Why? There isn't anything to do there." I pouted.

"Sorry, but my dad may not look like it, but he can be scary when he is mad."

I sighed "This is stupid..."

When work was finally done, I laid in my bed exhausted. I heard the phone ring and Yuki got it. He then walked into the room "It's for you." His face was grim.

I took it "Hello."

"Hikari, hi?" It was my mom.

"Oh, what do you want?" My brother and I didn't really like her after the fact that she picked her husband over us.

"I need to talk to you real quick." She told me that I had been given an opportunity to cruise around the world for a year and a half. They gave me this due to my high grades throughout my life.

"So in other words you are saying I should go?"

"It would be a great opportunity."

"There is something else too isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are they paying you for me to go, are you trying to keep me from here."

"We...just want you to get a better environment."

"So... a eco friendly town isn't enough?"

"No...we mean your brother, he has been having very bad alcohol issues."

"He's fine, sure he gets drunk once and a while but he isn't dangerous."

"You know perfectly well that he could do something to you, plus by the time you get back you can get your own farm."

"But..." I couldn't think of anything else to say. How could I skip out on such a good opportunity?

"When do I have to leave?" I dreaded those words.

"In two weeks."

"That soon?!"

"We just got the message, they need people right away."

I sighed "Okay...fine...I'll see you in two weeks."

I hung up, Yuki walked in the room I looked over at him.

"You eavesdropped?"

He nodded "I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

"No, it isn't you, this seems like a good opportunity for me. It seems fun."

He sighed "Well...if you will be gone...I'll have to get over my alcohol issues huh?"

I giggled "Yeah." I hugged him.

"There is just one thing though."

"What?"

"How are you going to tell Gill?"

"How do you--"

"Word gets around, plus I could tell. So...how will you tell him?"

I stared at the ground "Um...I'll think about that."

"Don't let it bug you tomorrow, it's christmas after all."

I managed a smile "Thanks...well night."

"Good night."

I couldn't sleep, it was to hard. I kept thinking about what will happen if I tell him. Next thing I knew I was crying, I had just got him to like me and then I got _this_.

"Sorry Gill." I whispered in between sobs. I hated the way this was turning out.

**Oh...poor Hikari :'( Anyway please comment and leave ideas for future chapters. Oh and almost done with the story...but there will be a sequel to Castanet High so don't be alarmed!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	30. Me needs Help Again!

**Helloooo! Sheesh I'm having the worse luck with ideas T_T. So yeah I've been trying to come up with the next chapter...which is supposed to be about christmas and so on and my story so far is...well...kind of crappy. So I need a little back up to make my story...no crappy ^_^'. All you have to do is comment or PM me. Thanks!**

**-00Spirited Awa00**


	31. Chapter 31: Christmas Underwear

**Tada! Sorry it took so long! Just got back from my vacation. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Merry Christmas!" Kathy screamed. She scared me so bad I almost dropped the drink I was holding.

"This is the best part of the week! You get to eat, and I'm staaaaarving." She grinned.

"...you really love food huh Kathy?" Kotomi asked.

"Yep, if there is ever a buffet, I'll be there."

We all giggled slightly, then Kathy got all serious "There is one thing you need to worry about though."

I was confused "What?"

"Luke started this when we were little, he gets some mistletoe and most of the guys try and kiss you. Sadly Luke got me once." Her cheeks puffed when she thought about it.

"Well...I'll stay aler--"

"Mistletoe!" Luke jumped on me, I yelped and dropped my drink.

Suddenly he got ripped off me "Don't touch her or else!" Gill looked like he was going to rip Luke's head off. Luke then looked like he was going to pee himself. Kathy started laughing, I just smiled slightly. We were at a Christmas party for our class at the inn. Mai was showing off because she knew where everything was and where to go is you wanted that thing. I was having fun, but I was slightly staying clear of Gill. The guys, I guess, were going somewhere...I don't know why, which left the girls all by ourselves in the inn. I saw something in the corner of my eye, when I looked it disappeared. I walked over and saw the witch hiding.

"Um...what are you doing?"

She jumped and looked up "Ssssh! I don't want anyone to see me."

"Why are you here?"

She blushed and looked away "I...wanted to see what the winter fest was like, but looks like I missed it."

"Well, the Christmas festival is fun too. Come on." She didn't move "What's wrong?"

"No one likes me, that's what's wrong."

I tried not to giggle "Because you've been hiding in that forest for too long."

She pouted than jumped up "Fine."

I grinned and brought her over to our group. Lena and Kathy seemed uncertain at first but then they started talking with her like they were friends. I smiled slightly, I was glad she was able to open up. Later on she said that her actual name was Vivi.

She blushed slightly when she said it.

"I like that name." Kathy grinned.

"Mhm." was all she said.

We heard a loud scream and turned around, Luke was running as if his butt was on fire, and Mai was chasing after him.

"Give it back!" She was our of breath.

"What happened?" Lena asked.

"He...took...my..." She trailed off and blushed.

I stared at her "He...didn't?"

"He...did." She panted.

"What did he take?" Vivi asked.

"Crap! He is starting that again..." I mumbled.

"What?!" Vivi snapped.

"Girls! Go home and guard you dressers!" Kathy yelled "Luke is doing that experiment again and now it's on us!"

All the girls stared at us Roomi was the first to talk "I thought he was done with that crap."

"That's what I thought." I mumbled.

"I'm not letting him touch my underwear!" Selena squealed.

"I'm out of here! His next stop could be my house." Kathy said then ran away.

Apparently Vivi was confused, I didn't blame her.

"Come on! I'll explain it to you when we are on my way to my house."

She followed me as I ran as fast as I could to my house. I unlocked the door and slammed it shut right after Vivi got in. I locked the door and made sure all the windows were locked. I ran into my room and opened my dresser drawer.

"What is going on?" Vivi asked.

I sighed and told her about Luke's little experiment.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah...but I don't know what else he thinks we wear besides panties."

"Some could have thongs or stuff like that."

I paused before opening my panties drawer "That's true...geez it's even more perverted when he tries to do this with girl underpants."

"Do I have to worry about my house?"

"I don't think he is that stupid."

I opened the drawer and looked through my panties. All of them seemed there. My phone beeped which meant someone sent me a text. I looked at the text.

_The guys dared Luke to take the girls underwear and bring them back here. Keep an eye out for him._

_-Gill._

"Damn." Vivi mumbled, she was over my shoulder reading the text.

"Well, I guess the guys won't let him back into the group till he gets all the girl's underwear...personally... I think the guys are just being stupid."

"What about the other girls?"

"Hopefully all of them have their cell phone so we can talk."

I started calling all the girls so we could have a quick conference about it.

"Is everyone on the phone?" I asked.

"Yep!" Everyone said at once on my cell.

"Okay so here is what Luke is doing..." I told them his plan and how the guys dared him to do it.

"I'm gonna kill Owen!" Kathy screamed over the phone.

"Kathy, shut up! You'll make us all deaf!" Roomi snapped at her.

"Can you all be quiet for a few seconds?" I asked.

"Fine." Kathy snapped.

I sighed "Okay...so who has lost their underwear so far?" I never imagined asking that.

"I have." Mai said "But everyone knows that."

"Sadly, he got me too." Selena mumbled.

"He...he got mine." Kotomi whispered.

"Got mine too." Roomi moaned.

"He got mine." Annise muttered.

"Mine's gone." Pat said.

"Seriously! How was he able to get all of you?" Kathy snapped.

"I think there is more than one person walking around with our underwear." Lena mumbled.

"Okay...so the ones who haven't gotten their underwear stolen are me, Lena, Kathy, and Vivi?"

"We don't know for sure if mine were taken!" Vivi snapped.

"Um...sorry..." I said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but if I see any of the guys running around, I'm going to pound on them till they hand over my underwear." Roomi said.

"Me too!" Selena snapped "Oh... can we kill them?"

"No..." I said "Just...attack them and tie them up. Kathy, Lena, make sure you booby trap your rooms."

"I'm already doing that." Kathy said.

"I will!" Lena said.

"I will too." I said "Everyone, keep an eye out for the guys, make sure you go in the areas where Lena, Kathy, and I live, that is where they might be. I will be with Vivi to check her house. In and hour, meet at my house, I am thinking of getting back at them."

"Got it!" Everyone said then hung up.

I grabbed some prank things out of my drawer and started making the traps for anyone who would come in here. They would get an egg on their face, watered down, and get tied up.

"Come on." Vivi moaned.

"Okay..." We started running to the woods. She took out a little stick from her pocket and it formed into a familiar staff.

"Hold on." She muttered.

I moaned and grabbed onto the staff and we took off. A few seconds later we landed in front of her house. She opened the door and charged straight for her closet. She looked through everything and sighed.

"No one was ever in here." She sounded relieved.

"That's good, now we need to help the girls search."

"Okay."

We walked outside and she used her staff again. When we headed back to my house I decided to hide in one of the cherry trees.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hiding, come on!"

She climbed in the tree next to me. We were quiet then.

"So um...you like that one guy?"

"Who?"

"The one I was going to kill."

I blushed "Why does everyone ask that...?"

"Well...it's obvious that you like him."

"Um...yeah...I do like Gill...we are dating right now."

"That's cute...is it gonna be one of those relationships where you guys will be together the rest of your lives?"

I blushed "I...I don't know..."

Vivi giggled "I'm sure it will, you seem to care about him a lot."

"What...What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you seemed pretty desperate to save him."

"Uh..." I looked at the ground below the tree "I really do like him...just sometimes...he over reacts to things...I'm worried."

"Worried about what."

"Um...well...I'm going away for over a year..."

"What? Why?"

"My mom said they offered me a cruise around the world, she said I should be wise and do it. I'm afraid if I tell Gill, he'll hate me."

"I wish I got something like that..." She mumbled.

"You won't if you have someone you really like who isn't going...and you won't see him for a really really long time."

"Well, if he really did like you, he would respect your decision. That's my opinion."

"Well...like I said...he over reacts to 'everything'. He got mad because I looked at his diary."

"Okay...well...guys have a tough time showing they like a girl...or even accepting the fact that they have feelings for one."

"That sounds like Gill...in a way."

She giggled "Well, I bet he will be okay with you leaving. He sounds like he really likes you if he overreacts."

"How does that say he likes me?"

"If he overreacts that means he is worried about you. The time he overreacted about the diary was because he knew that you found out that he liked you. He might have had no idea of what to say, or he was afraid you might deny that fact."

"Wow." Was all I said.

She grinned "Am I right?"

"I guess...how do you know all of this?"

"There is this guy I like who has a hard time like Gill...except he doesn't talk enough like Gill."

"Well, I hope you two settle things by the time I get back."

"Thanks!"

"Wait someone is coming." I whispered.

Luke was sneaking across the field toward my house. When he was not looking, I carefully jumped down and watched him enter. Then I ran over to see if he would fall for the trap. I saw him walking toward my room, little did he know was that I was inches behind him. He opened the door and I shoved him in my room. The booby traps went off and the next thing I saw was a tied up Luke with egg and water on him. He stared in shock at me.

"Yeah...no...I think you are done with that experiment stuff."

* * *

We figured out that most of the guys were out of the trick, except Yuki and Luke. The girls pounded on both of them except me and Vivi who stood there watching. Owen took both of the to the clinic to get treated. The rest of the boys apologized for them. They were talking with some of the girls.

Gill put his chin on my head "I'm guessing that was you who did that to Luke?"

I grinned and looked up at him "Yep! Pretty good huh?"

He smiled then said "I think a pie in the face would've made that a perfect trick."

I laughed "I'll do that next time they try and do something."

"I'm sure that will be a long time from now." He chuckled then kissed the top of my head. Later that night I was ready to get some sleep. I plopped down on my bed and right away I was out like a light. Still, I kept wondering about how Gill would respond to my news...

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!! Don't worry, I will be making a sequel for this... in fact I'm starting right now. It will be called **

**Castanet Life, just so you know. :).**


	32. Chapter 32: Departure

**Dum Dum Dum duh duh duh duh duh duh daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^-^ Introducing...the final chapter of Castanet. Sniff...Sniff I'm sooo happy...but at the same time soooo sad that my first fanfic is finished sniff T_T. *Grabs a Kleenex...Anyway I hope you like the final chapter :D!!! Please enjoy!**

"So...you're leaving?" He stared down at me.

It had been a week since the Christmas fest. It took me a while to come up for what I had to say to him and here it was.

"Yeah...but...not forever...just a year and a half." I was scared. What would he do now? I kept tears back so he wouldn't think I was a wimp.

"Well...um...okay...I'm happy for you."

Was that all? Why did he only say that?

"Do you...hate me now."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I...I thought you would be mad."

He stared at me for a few seconds then smiled slightly "You over think things like that. I'm not mad, I feel happy that you get to do something like that."

"You're...happy? Is that all? You...aren't mad."

"I'm not mad...but I am kind of sad that I won't see you for a while." He still kept the small smile on his face.

"Sorry..." I whispered. Tears started coming.

"Quit apologizing. It's fine, we will see each other again. Why are you crying?"

"I...didn't want to make you sad..."

He chuckled "Well...that's what happens when someone you love goes away."

I blushed slightly and wiped a few tears away "Part of me doesn't want to go."

"Well...you're going to, or else I will be mad. I'm not letting you throw away something like that." He put his hand on the side of my face and wiped away most of the tears.

I just stared at the ground, then he hugged me "I am sad that you're leaving for a while, but I know we are going to see each other again okay?"

I nodded, then after a couple of seconds he said "When you get back, you're going to have to tell me every detail of your trip."

I giggled "Got it."

* * *

It was finally the night before my trip. I looked through the rucksack, the backpack, and the suitcase to make sure I had to make sure I had everything.

"All set." I said with a grin. Then something caught my eye, I looked at saw a familiar sakura seashell on my vanity. I smiled and put it in my rucksack.

"Now I'm all set!"

Gill's POV

I stared at the ceiling for a long time. I felt a deep pain in my chest. Why was I so upset that she was leaving? I know I would see her again...though...a year and a half sounds very far away from now. I heard my phone beep and I checked it.

_I'm all set for tomorrow :)!!! Are you going to be there when I go? I mean I know you are busy and all so I was just wondering ^_^'._

_-Hikari_

I smiled, she tried too hard at times. I texted her back and tried to sleep. Hearing from her always made me feel more relaxed, even before we were dating. I tried to think positive about her leaving. We would still text and call each other. I definitely will see her again. She will bring back a bunch of stories about her trip, and hopefully some souvenirs. While thinking about them, I started drifting into a deep sleep.

Hikari's POV

My alarm rung and I sprang out of bed. I know when I go to the dock, I would see everyone there to say goodbye. I got my clothes on and went out to the barn.

"Hey guys, sorry to wake you." Koji gave a nay.

I went up to him "Be good for Yuki okay? Don't give him any problems." I gave him a carrot.

I walked over to Cream "Make sure you move when Yuki tells you to." She gave a moo in amusement.

I went over to Miki "I can't wait to see you all grown up when I get back. Behave when I'm gone okay?" She gave a sweet little baa and laid back down. I smiled and walked out.

Yuki was waiting for me "Ready?"

"Yep."

While we were walking he decided to talk "I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks Yuki. Please don't hurt yourself with the drinks and stuff."

He grinned "Actually I'm thinking about quitting that habit, so you won't have to worry about me as much."

I smiled "I'd like to hear how it goes when I get back."

His grin grew "Don't worry, I'll be sober!"

I giggled. When we made it to the dock, sure enough everyone was there. When I told my friends about the news, they were upset that I was leaving but they were excited for me...it took me a few days to actually get excited about the trip.

My friends like Kathy, Lena, and Kotomi gave me hugs.

"You better bring souvenirs from your trip!" Was all Roomi said.

"Hope you have a good time Hikari." Chihaya grinned.

I smiled "Thanks!" Next thing I knew, he hugged me.

Mark then came up to me "Be safe okay? I don't want my farming buddy to get into trouble." He did a silly grin.

I giggled "Don't worry I won't."

I looked around and noticed that Gill wasn't there.

"He is probably just late." Yuki whispered.

"I hope so."

After saying all my goodbyes...except one person. The boat would be here any minute now and my mom wouldn't wait. Every minute that passed meant the closer I have to leaving...and less chance that Gill would come and say goodbye. I looked around nervously, praying he would come.

Gill's POV

"Son of a bitch!" I mumbled. I was late, Hikari would be leaving soon. I slipped a black shirt and some pants on and ran outside as fast as I could.

"Please still be there." I mumbled.

I turned a corner and saw the dock. I saw Hikari talking to a few of her friends. I felt relieved when I saw her. I ran over to them and ended up almost collapsing.

I tried to catch my breath, and managed to say "Sorry...I'm late..."

"Gill!" Her face brightened up. She jumped over to me and hugged me.

"Sorry for making you worry." I said.

Her grin grew "It's okay. I'm just glad you are here now."

"The boat is arriving!" Pascal shouted. We both looked over and saw a boat coming toward us.

"That boat is going to take you around the world?" Luke asked, kind of bummed.

I glared at him while Hikari giggled "No, my mom was going to pick me up. This boat is going to take me to where the cruise ship is."

He sighed "That's a relief. I really thought for a sec that your trip was a big rip off."

The boat finally made it to the dock and a women walked off the boat. She looked around early to mid thirties in age, but she was still very pretty. She wore a bright blue blouse and kaki capris. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and looked around the same color as Yuki's hair but she had Hikari's honey brown eyes. She smiled slightly at Hikari.

"Hello Hikari. It's been a while since I've seen you."

Hikari smiled slightly "Hi mom..."

When she turned to Yuki, Yuki tried to act all mature, all she said was "Yuki." with a nod. He seemed bummed after that.

She turned back to Hikari "Are you ready?"

"Um...yes...just give me a few seconds..."

She looked over at me, then back at Hikari "Okay. Yuki, can you help me with her things?"

"Um...sure." He took all her things.

Hikari turned back at me and reached into her pocket "Here."

She handed me a silver necklace with a blue crystal at the end "It was my grandma's. I use it for good luck...you can borrow it if you want."

I blushed "Why would I want it?"

She smiled "You want to become mayor right? A little extra luck can't hurt."

I smiled "Thanks. I keep it with me always."

Hikari's POV

After he said that he pressed his lips against mine. I was sad, I didn't want it to end, I didn't want to leave. There was no way he would let me stay though. When he parted he grinned at me.

I smiled back "Can you do one thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Yuki wants to become...sober...can you make sure he does stop drinking."

He smirked "If he does, I'll make him suffer."

I laughed "Thanks." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hikari...time to go." My mom said.

"Oh...okay." I turned to him "I'll...see you later?"

He smiled warmly "Definitely."

I grinned back, then turned and walked on the boat. I waved to my friends as we left.

"You have an interesting group of friends Hikari." My mom said "Yuki told me that you guys have a bunch of weird things happen when you are together."

I started giggling "You have no idea." Then I looked back at the island that was soon to be out of sight "And I have a feeling there will be plenty more when I get back."

**00Spirited Away00: Sniff...Sniff WAAAAAAAAH (TT_TT)**

**Hikari: What's wrong? (l . l)**

**00Spirited Away00: I can't believe it's over... sniff (T_T)**

**Hikari: What...? The story isn't over (l . l)**

**00Spirited Away00: Wait...what?!...I just finished the last chapter. What do you mean we aren't finished? (0_0)**

**Hikari: Just because _this _story is over, doesn't mean we can't do another one. (l . l)**

**00Spirited Away00: And people say you are smart! There is no such thing as a story after a story! DX**

**Hikari: Um...It's called a sequel...they are used in books all the time. (-.-)**

**00Spirited Away00: What?! Name one! (O_o)**

**Hikari: ... Harry Potter... (-.-)**

**00Spirited Away00: (0_0)......................................................*slaps head DAMN IT! DX**

**Hikari: See. So the story isn't over yet. You can make a sequel (^-^)**

**00Spirited Away00: You are right! Okay, listen up everyone! I will make a sequel so no one else will be crying. Don't cry anymore Hikari! (o^-^0)**

**Hikari: Um...i never cried...it was-- (l . l')**

**00Spirited Away00: I'll get started now! Hikari get back in the story! (^_^)**

**Hikari: But-- (l . l')**

**00Spirited Away00: Get back in the story!!! D:**

**Hikari: (-_-") Um...okay...**

**

* * *

**

**Five minutes later...**

**Okay I will definitely make a sequel to Castanet High...to be honest I'm still thinking of a name. Yes I know I said the name last time...but it has no pizzas(yes that was a cheesy word and no I don't give a flip that I said it). So if you have any ideas, please pm me or put it in a comment. I will put the sequel up as sooooon as possible so you guys won't be sad like Hikari ^-^. I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**-00Spirited Away00 **


End file.
